Can't Stand In Our Way
by WooWoo4511
Summary: AU Peter and Olivia have become close friends in the 6mos that Peter has been a part of the Fringe team. Peter wants their relationship to take that next step, but there's a problem with that. John Scott is very much alive & well and currently dating Olivia. Last Chapter Now Up...warning it is rated M...not smutty more lovie :) but still.
1. Good Morning Case

**I haven't written a story in awhile, but I got the itch and this 1st chapter came out. I'm by no means a "writer writer," but I enjoy creating stories the characters of Fringe.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this story. The story is T for now..however that might change...you never know.**

**The first section of this chapter introduces the case, but hang in there Olivia and Peter do make their appearance in this chapter.**

**As always I don't own Fringe...if I did it wouldn't be ending this season!**

Worcester, Massachusetts

Optimum Nightclub

11:05pm

"Heather I can't believe I let you talk me into coming out with you. I've got a lot of studying to do!"

"Oh shut up Marcie! You've been studying for that statistics exam all week. One night out isn't gonna kill ya. Besides it's Thirsty Thursday! Oh and I heard James Byler is gonna be at the club tonight," Heather says while elbowing Marcie in the ribs and suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Marcie rolls her eyes and allows her friend to drag her across the street.

Heather and Marcie quickly show the man at the entrance their Ids and try to go in. The man stops them, takes their Ids and gives them a closer look.

After looking at the Ids for what seemed like forever for Heather and Marcie, he lets out a grunt, hands them back their Ids and lets them enter the club.

"Whoa! I thought he might've figured us out," Marcie says as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Me too! I never seen that guy working here before. He must be new. Whatever, just like the others he can't tell the difference between a real Id and a fake one," Heather giggles.

The girls waste no time in heading over to the bar.

"I'll have a Miller Lite," Heather easily says to the bartender.

The bartender takes care of Heather and then turns his attention to Marcie.

"Whatta 'bout you, cutie?"

Marcie controls her urge to reply with a smartass comment and simply says, "Screwdriver."

Heather takes a healthy sip of her beer and as she turns around to check out the crowd…

"O.M.G. Marcie! Turn around slowly. James is on his way over with a friend who is pretty effin' hott!"

As Heather and Marcie anxiously wait for the guys to reach them, a somewhat inconspicuous man wearing a surgical mask breaks into the back door of the club and slips insides. No one really thinks to much about the guy with the mask on. They've seen stranger things.

He heads to the vents in the club where he releases a chemical into the air.

"We'll see how this works," he says quietly to himself as he moves back towards the back door while getting some strange looks from some club goers.

"What'cha lookin' at?" _Damn Kids don't know what's about to happen to 'em_. He thinks to himself with a sly smile on his face. Once out the door he quickly removes the mask and heads down a small alley to an awaiting van.

Heather and Marcie are talking with the guys by the bar when Heather leans over to Marcie and whispers, "See I told you a night out won't kill-"

"Heather are you ok?" Marcie ask as Heather starts to choke. Marcie doesn't know what to do except pat her hard on the back as she seen people do on T.V. somewhere.

Heather bends over and tries to grip the bar as she starts to vomit all over the floor. Marcie lets out a scream as she notices something long and bloody coming out of Heather's mouth and others standing around her.

Marcie looks around in horror. "What the hell-"

Marcie falls to the ground with her hands around her neck as she begins to vomit.

Within a minute everyone within the club is dead.

* * *

Boston, Massachusetts

A little after midnight

Olivia collapses on top of her lover exhausted.

"Whew, I'm tired," John says as he rubs his hands up and down Olivia's back.

Olivia lifts her head and looks at him incredulously.

"You're tired? I was on top the whole time. I did all the work!"

"Well, ya know my backs not what it used to be since I fell-"

"Oh don't give me that B.S. story about tripping over my shoes and falling hard on your back. I saw what happened the other day. You tripped over your own damn feet and didn't even hit the floor. I saw the whole thing from the kitchen," Olivia informs him with a knowing smile.

Having been caught in a lie, John flips them over so that he is on top and says sweetly, "You know, you're about the cutest thing in the world."

Olivia rolls her eyes as John leans down and kisses her. Just as Olivia is giving into the kiss, her cell phone's generic ring tone starts to sound.

Olivia releases an exasperated sigh as John rolls off her. She quickly reaches for her phone on the nightstand.

"Dunham," she answers.

"Agent Dunham I need you and the Bishops at the Optimum Nightclub in Worcester. Now."

He has to know that that's about an hour drive and there's no way she can get there "Now." She keeps quiet about that fact and instead ask "What's the address?"

As Broyles relays the address to Olivia, John is finding amusement at Olivia hopping around trying to get dressed and talk on the phone at the same time.

"You still find this funny? You should be used to it by now," Olivia says annoyed.

John chuckles at her. "It will never get old Olivia. Despite the fact that it happens about every other week."

"Oh stop complaining," she chastises him while grabbing her gun, badge, and keys. She does a double check of everything then heads out of the room.

"Well if you would just have a job with normal hours like mine. I wouldn't be complaining," He yells after her.

He sighs and closes his eyes when Olivia pops her head back in the room.

"There's no way I would want to be a boring ass lawyer like you! Bye John!"

Olivia hits speed dial on her phone as she heads to her SUV.

"Oh damn! Not again Dunham. I was just getting used to getting some sleep in on back to back days! Can't you do this without me?" He baits her, wanting to hear her say that she can't."

"Good morning to you too Peter and to answer your question…unfortunately, no. Now get your ass up along with Walter's and I'll be out front in about 15min. Oh and please stop with the whining," she says and laughs as she quickly hangs up before he can respond.

_I don't quite know why, but I'm feeling really excited to see Peter. It's been a few days_. She thinks to herself.

* * *

Walter and Peter's House

Olivia pulls up in front of the Bishop's and is relieved to see them coming out of the house. Walter practically runs to the car.

"Good Morning Agent Dunham! It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you," Walter says with a slight frown on his face as he gets in the car.

Olivia notices Walter eating something out of an unmarked container with a spoon.

"Um Walter, what's that you're eating?" Concern lacing her voice.

"Oh it's a most delicious chocolate pudding I made with some special ingredients of mine." Taking in Olivia's concerned face he quickly adds, "Don't worry there should be no side effects. At least not immediately…"

Olivia groans inwardly.

Peter hops into the car having witnessed Olivia's reaction to Walter and lets out a laugh. When I Olivia glares up at him, he leans over and whispers in her ear, "Relax sweetheart," Olivia feels her heart start to pound faster when she hears him call her sweetheart. It used to drive her nuts, but she's beginning to like it more and more.

Peter continues, "I replaced Walter's concoction with regular Jell-O pudding."

Olivia lets out a relieved laugh, puts the car in gear, and pulls away from the house.

* * *

20min into the Drive

Walter has been talking nonstop.

_I'm going to lose it in about 5 seconds_. Olivia thinks to herself.

"…that worm gave it's life up for science. I'll always miss the little guy. I like to think he went peacefully…" Walter rambles on.

Peter, noticing Olivia's hands tightening around the wheel, cuts into Walters musing.

"Walter, how about we have 5min of silence in honor of Sammy the earthworm?"

"Oh yes! Brilliant idea son!"

Five minutes later all Peter and Olivia hear is Walter snoring in the back seat.

They drive in companionable silence until Peter, in a mock angry voice says, "Don't think I put aside the fact that you hung up on me!"

"Oops, did I do that? Complete accident," Olivia responds while batting her eyelashes at him. "Now be quiet. Walter's sleeping."

"Not gonna work Dunham."

"Well, maybe if you didn't whine like a little boy I wouldn't have done it," Olivia says with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Ouch, that really hurts," he says while looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Olivia glances over and giggles. "Oh suck it up Bishop!"

_I can't believe how much I've missed this bantering back and forth with Peter these last couple of days. If feels good to be with him_.

Peter turns to the side to face her, gently places his hand on her thigh, and says "You know I'm gonna have to get back at you for that sweetheart…" Peter smiles inwardly at Olivia's "gasp" and squirmy reaction to his touching her thigh.

_Well, she hasn't slapped my hand away_. He tells himself.

Olivia finds that she's not uncomfortable with Peter touching her.

_He's touched me before…on my arm, back, he's hugged me, but yet this is different._

Olivia realizes that she 's enjoying the feel of his hand there.

While at a stop light, she looks over at him taking in the hint of mischievousness in his eyes and that classic Peter Bishop grin, and returns that smile. She looks him straight in the eyes and says "Bring it on Bishop."

Peter lets out a laugh and removes his hand from her lap.

Olivia immediately misses the contact. She felt something when he touched her that she hasn't felt in a while. She can't put a name to it, but it gave her butterflies…in a good way. Confused by what she's feeling she quickly tries to explain it away.

_Of course I feel good when Peter touches me…he's a friend. In fact he's become a very close friend, but just a friend. I mean I'm in a relationship and I…I like John, A lot though he's never made me feel that way before. Eh, it's probably a random, one time, kind of thing. I'm just tired is all._

They're about 20min away from the nightclub and silence has returned to the car.

Peter looks over and notices Olivia chewing on her bottom lip. He knows that she does that when she's thinking hard or conflicted about something. Peter's immediately curious.

_I wonder what she's thinking about. Oh how I'd love to know what Olivia's thinking about at all times. It'd be nice if she were thinking about me. I really think she felt something when I touched her. Well, at least I know I felt something. And she let me touch her in this more intimate way._

Peter continues to be lost in thought as he looks out the window.

_We've gotten so close these last few months. If she wasn't involved with John I know our relationship would be on a different level. At least with our unique often times bizarre job, I get to spend more time with her than John most weeks, but that's really not enough._

_I'm no longer satisfied with just being friends. I want something more with Olivia and I'm going to try my damndest to show her what we could have together._

_Look out John because you got some serious competition coming your way._

Peter smirks at that thought.

There's about 10min left till they reach the nightclub and unbeknownst to each other, Peter and Olivia are thinking about one another.

Meanwhile Walter peacefully snores away.

**I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. There could be just be one more chapter or maybe a few chapters...I'm just going to go with the flow. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far :) Regardless thanks for reading!**


	2. Promotion

**So, here's the 2nd chapter! There might be a little trouble in "Paradise" :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Optimum Nightclub

Worcester, Mass.

1:35am

Olivia pulls up to the scene and notices other FBI agents, EMTs, several people who were obvious club goers, and what appears to be most of the local PD.

_Hopefully the local PD where kept away from the scene._

From past experiences she knows they tend to interfere more than help in these situations.

Olivia with Peter and Walter following approach Agent Francis.

"Hey Charlie, what do we have?" Olivia ask.

"Around 11:30pm the local dispatch received a call from a man reporting that the club he's working at is 'filled with dead bodies.' A couple of cops arrived on the scene and based on what they saw called us."

"What exactly did they see?"

"Well Livvy, it's not something you can really explain. It's best for you to see for yourself. You're going to need a Hazmat suit. The cops who entered the club, along with the man who called in, appear to be fine, but we're not taking any chances."

Olivia and the Bishops quickly get their suits on and enter the club. They are welcomed by a grisly scene.

"Walter what happened here?"

"I'll need to take a closer look at the bodies dear before I can answer that question."

Peter bends over trying to get his own close look. "Walter, look at what appears to have come out of their mouths. It looks like some internal organs."

"Yes son, it appears to be the intestines." Walter replies as he goes about gathering evidence.

After having a look around Olivia says, "I'm going to see if there were any witnesses to what happened here," and she heads for the door.

"I'll be right back Walter, will you be ok?" Peter ask.

"Of course son, but could you see about getting me some licorice?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Peter notices Agent Jessop heading his way. "Oh, Agent Jessop can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Walter for a little while?"

"No problem Peter."

Once out of her hazmat suit Olivia heads over to one of the EMT trucks where the man who made the call to dispatch is being looked at. She is not surprised when Peter appears at her side.

_I've become so accustomed to Peter going on and doing interviews with me. It's become natural. I almost expect him to. I no longer see Peter as just Walter's guardian or assistant…he's basically become my partner_.

"Hi Mr. Steven Lowell, I'm Agent Olivia Dunham with the FBI and this is…is my partner Peter Bishop."

Peter gives Olivia a questioning look.

_Partner? That's definitely new._

Olivia just gives him a little nod.

"Mr. Lowell can you tell us what happened earlier in the night?"

"I was at the door checking Ids. I had just let this guy and girl in when I heard a scream. Next thing I know, the guy and girl come running out. The don't stop to say anything. They just keep on running. I know I'm supposed to stay at the door, but curiosity got the best of me." He answers with a guilty look on his face.

"It's ok," Olivia tells him with a reassuring smile.

"Well, I head into the club and just saw bodies covering the floor and there was this awful smell in the air." A horrifying look appears on his face as he relives the moment. "I ran out the door, shouted for no one to go in there, and threw up off to the side of the building."

"Did you notice anyone enter the club who seemed out of place or suspicious earlier? Anyone you haven't seen before?" Olivia questions.

"No. I mean this was my first night on the job. Yeah there were some weirdos, but they didn't seem any different from other weirdos you see on the streets at night."

"Do you know who owns the club?"

"No, just the manager who hired me and he was in the club…" Mr. Lowell answers with a frown firmly in place as he realizes he must've died along with the others.

Peter looks at Olivia then ask, "How are you feeling? Besides throwing up after exiting the club did you experience anything else?"

"No, besides being completely freaked out. What the hell happened in there?"

"We're not sure yet, but we're going to find out," Olivia tells him.

After a couple more questions and a vague description of the two club goers who left the scene, Olivia and Peter head back over to the club.

"So, I'm your partner now Dunham? When did this promotion occur?" Peter ask with a smile on his face.

"A while ago and no you can't have a gun!" Olivia says knowing that would be the first thing he would ask for.

"Oh come on Olivia! How can I back you up and protect you from the evils of the world when you won't even let me have a gun?"

_You managed to do so without a gun so far_. She says to herself.

"Besides Peter you're my partner in my eyes, not in Broyles or the rest of the FBIs eyes. At least not officially," She informs him.

"_Besides Peter you're my partner in my eyes." Well, that's fine with me Olivia. How you view me is what matters the most. I'll accept the promotion. Now how quickly can I get the next one?_

"What's up with the goofy grin?"

"No reason," Peter responds as Olivia eyes him suspiciously.

Agent Francis suddenly comes running over to them. "Olivia, two more bodies were found two blocks down in an alley."

"Well, there's are two runaway club goers."

"I think you're right Peter. I hate to do this to Mr. Lowell, but we're going to need him to I.D. the bodies as those two club goers. I'll get a picture from the scene to show him so at least he won't have to see the bodies at the actual scene."

"By the way Charlie, who owns the club?"

"Hector and Eliza Mendes. They are currently out of town. Their daughter says they should be returning in a couple of days."

Most of the morning is spent gathering evidence and IDing the bodies.

_At least all the club goers are required to have I.D. in order to enter the club. That will make my job a little easier._

With a few of the bodies and the evidence being sent to Walter's lab, Olivia and the Bishops are ready to head back to Boston.

"Let me know if anything else turns up Charlie."

"Ok Liv."

As they head back to the car Olivia's cell starts to ring.

"Dunham…Hey John…"

_John_. Peter thinks irritably. He tries to discreetly hear what John is saying, but can only hear Olivia's side of the conversation.

"…Long morning…hmm?…of course…see you then…if anything changes I'll let you know…bye." Olivia giggles a little as she hangs up.

"What's so funny?" Peter ask curiously.

"Nothing, just John being John," she answers with a smile.

Peter tries not to let his curiosity get the best of him even though he's dying to know what the conversation was about.

_I want to know what caused Olivia to giggle and put that smile on her face._

They get in the car and the drive back to Boston begins.

"I guess I'll drop you and Walter off at the lab. Astrid should be there by the time we get there. I have to head to headquarters to start going through our databases to get more info on the victims."

Peter ask, "Um Liv, how about we go out for lunch together this afternoon?" Peter holds his breath as he waits for her response.

"I would love to," Peter starts to grin, "But I already told John I would meet him for lunch."

Peter's smile quickly disappears though he tries to hide his disappointment from Olivia.

_Well, that explains what the conversation was about_.

"Alright another time then," Peter tries to say nonchalantly.

Walter leans forward from the back seat with a questioning look on his face, "Agent Dunham are you going to get some afternoon delight?"

"Walter!" Peter admonishes.

"Son, it's perfectly normal. A lot of people need a little, as you kids say, 'Nooky' during the day. I know there were many times when I was extremely horny and couldn't wait till my break to get home to your mother and-"

Peter quickly interrupts, "Alright! Stop right there Walter! I do not need to hear this and I'm sure Olivia is not interested in hearing it either or in sharing her private life with you."

Olivia suppresses a little laugh.

The rest of the drive to Boston is spent mostly in silence with little bits of conversation here and there.

Once they arrive in Boston Olivia drops Peter and Walter off at the lab.

"I'll come by later to hear about your findings Walter."

"Ok Agent Dunham."

* * *

FBI Headquaters

After spending the rest of the morning searching through various databases for information on the victims, Olivia is relieved when the lunch hour finally arrives. She quickly leaves to meet John before anything can come up.

* * *

Tristan's Family Restaurant

John and Olivia are having a nice lunch when he ask, "So what is the wonderful case that had you leaving the house so early this morning?"

"You know I can't go into details, but it is a grisly one. Though most of our cases tend to be that way."

"I must say I'm surprised you were actually able to meet me for lunch."

"Well nothing new came up and I definitely needed a break," Olivia says taking a bite out of her salad.

_I really hope he's not leading into more complaints about my hours._

"I swear you've been getting busier and busier since you've joined that new division."

"There's a lot more to this job, but I enjoy it. Please don't lead this into a conversation about my hours. I'm really not in the mood."

"Olivia, I'm just trying to get you to see that your job, all these cases you have, are taking time away from us being together."

"Really? I never complain about how busy you are during the times of your so called 'high profile' cases."

"Sure, but I've only cancelled a lunch date with you maybe two times in the last month. Whereas you have cancelled on me at least five times!" He says with emphasis on the "five."

"Oh Wow! So now you're keeping track?" Olivia ask incredulously.

"No, I'm just trying to make a point."

"And that point would be?"

"That you spend to much time concentrating on your job and not enough time on our relationship. When was the last time we went on a real date without being interrupted? We hardly ever even get to sleep through the night together. I'm practically paranoid that your phone could go off at any minute!"

Olivia feeling as if she's getting ganged up on by John, has had enough of the conversation.

_What am I doing with this Jackass? And where does he get off always complaining about me when he needs to take a good look at himself._

Fuming, Olivia calls out to the first waiter she sees, "Oh waiter, can I get a box for my salad?"

The waiter sensing the tension in the air replies, "Right away Ma'am."

"What are you doing?" John ask.

Olivia doesn't even bother replying.

The waiter promptly appears with a box. Olivia puts the rest of her salad in the box, puts some money on the table, and storms out of the restaurant.

* * *

Harvard Lab

Not wanting to go to her apartment where John might show up or go to headquarters, Olivia finds herself walking into the lab.

She finds a stool by one of the counters that doesn't have Walter's things on it and starts to eat the rest of her salad.

Peter, taking in the look on Olivia's face, carefully ask "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little fed up with someone."

"Lunch not go well?" Peter inquires.

"No, not when someone feels the need to beat up on you because of the job you have. Apparently I don't spend enough time with John because we all know the world revolves around John," Olivia says sarcastically.

Peter puts his hand on Olivia's arm and waits for her to look up at him. "I can completely relate. I had this same problem recently," Peter says completely serious.

"Are you seeing someone Peter?" Olivia ask not knowing where the concern in her voice is coming from.

"You could say that…"

_Oh, this day just gets better and better. _Olivia thinks._ Of course Peter dates. He's an attractive single guy…well maybe not single anymore. Anyways why the hell do I care?_

Peter leans in really close to Olivia and whispers, "You see Gene and I have kind of been seeing each other, but she's getting a little too possessive. She's always complaining, 'Why don't you take me out grazing anymore' and 'Why don't you milk me as much anymore'"

Olivia starts to laugh with relief.

"I told her I spend a lot of time with her, practically all day in the lab. She just said, 'No, you've been cruising around everywhere with that hott blonde, Agent Dunham.'"

Olivia snorts and breaks out into laughter again.

_Try to top that John. You got a little giggle out of her earlier…I have her cracking up. Oh and to top everything off he's on her bad side._

"Oh Peter, Thank you! I really needed that," she says smiling at him.

"Anytime Dunham."

Getting truly serious, Peter looks her straight in the eyes and says "I really mean that Olivia. I'm always-"

Before he can tell Olivia the rest of what he's been wanting to say, their attention is drawn over to the door where someone just walked into the lab…

John.

**Well that's the end of this chapter...Thanks for reading! I'll be working on chap. 3!**


	3. Birthday

"John? What are you doing here?" Olivia ask while nervously looking around the lab.

_Thank God all the bodies are covered. Oh shit. _Olivia thinks as she notices one of the bodies is only partially covered.

As if reading her mind, Astrid discreetly covers the exposed part of the body.

_Note to self: Thank Astrid profusely._

"I came to talk to you," John answers as he looks around. "Wow, this is like Bill Nye the Science Guy's lab," he says with a chuckle that abruptly ends when he realizes four pairs of eyes are looking at him not amused.

His attention is drawn to a pair of blue eyes that are staring him down with an immense intensity. John is feeling a sense of extreme dislike from this man.

_Who's this guy? He doesn't even know me, yet he's looking at me as if I did something to piss him off._

"How did you know where to find me?" Olivia ask in disbelief.

"Well, I called Charlie and he let me know where you most likely were and told me to mention him to the agents at the door."

_Second note to self: Kill Charlie_

_Third note to self: Have a little conversation with Agents Newhouse and Cremmel._

"Regardless I have nothing to say to you. Please go!"

"Olivia-"

"I believe the lady told you to leave," Peter interrupts while reaching across the table to take Olivia's hand.

John noticing the gesture glares over at Peter. "I don't believe anyone invited you into the conversation. Now Olivia I just want a minute to talk to you."

Olivia sensing the build up of testosterone in the room and knowing it needs to end, squeezes Peter's hand while patting it with her other hand and tells him, "It's ok Peter."

_Oh, so this is Peter. I think I've heard Olivia mention him a few times before._

"Come on John. Lets get this over with," Olivia says as she gets up and leads him to her office.

"Say what you have to say quickly and then leave," she states.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry for what happened at lunch."

"Sorry is not going to cut it seeing as you've done this a few times before and I'm tired of it."

"I only got upset because I want us to spend more time together. You mean everything to me. I just want to be with you," John says, trying to emphasize every word.

While John is pleading his case, Peter is trying to observe what is going on without being too obvious.

_Ugh! Again I can't hear what he's saying. I'm going to kill Charlie and from the look on Liv's face when John mentioned him, she probably wants to kill him too._

Peter continues to watch John and Olivia.

_Damn it looks like Olivia's face is beginning to soften. I wonder what kind of bullshit he's feeding her._

Walter notices the deep frown on Peter's face. He walks over and puts a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Son, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Walter," Peter states sternly.

Walter gives Astrid a worried look.

"Peter, I'm sure Olivia's perfectly fine in there. You have nothing to worry about. She can handle herself."

_Astrid you have no idea. I have A LOT to worry about._

"Ok Aspen lets finish with these bodies so they can be taken to the morgue."

"We can't until John leaves Walter."

"Oh," Walter says annoyed. "How dare he bust in here and bother Agent Dunham. You know I have a few drugs that could take care of him."

"Walter!" Both Astrid and Peter shout.

"Kidding…Just kidding."

Back in the office Olivia is talking to John.

"John, I do understand where you're coming from, but this is how things are right now. Especially when we're working a case as we are now. As I said at lunch, it's the same as when you're working a big case."

"I know. I promise to work on my attitude and not get on you about your job," John tells her hoping that she believes him.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," Olivia states.

"I mean it Olivia. I'll work on it. Ok?"

"Ok," she says with a sigh.

"Quick question, Who's Peter?" John curiously ask.

"He's my partner," Olivia answers nonchalantly, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Olivia leads John out of the office and over to the lab doors.

"Can we get together this weekend?" He ask.

"No, I'm still irritated with you," she answers.

"Alright," John sighs.

"I'll talk to you later" Olivia tells him as she opens the door for him to leave.

John nods his head, but before leaving he takes Olivia's hands, bends down and gives her a kiss.

Before he can deepen the kiss Olivia pulls away.

John smirks over at Peter.

"Bye John."

"Bye Olivia."

She watches John walk down the hallway and then turns to the men standing outside the door, "Agents Newhouse and Cremmel, I need to talk to you now inside my office!"

Cremmel leans towards Newhouse and grumbles "I told you we should've checked with Agent Dunham first."

Peter having witnessed the kiss between John and Olivia gets up from his stool and starts for the door.

"Peter, where are you going?" Walter ask, sensing his son's foul mood.

"To the bathroom."

"Oh goody! I have to piss too!" Walter starts for the door.

"Walter, our bathroom is only for one person at a time."

"I know. Whoever gets there first gets to piss first!" Walter exclaims as she shuffles out the door.

Peter sighs and reluctantly follows after his father. Peter arrives at the bathroom and sees Walter standing outside the door. "Walter you won," he says sarcastically, "Go ahead."

Walter whispers, "I don't have to go to the bathroom and neither do you."

"What are you talking about Walter?"

In all seriousness Walter tells his son, "I know Agent Dunham's boyfriend showing up has upset you."

"It was nothing. I just wasn't happy because she didn't seem happy about him being here."

Walter gently places his hand on his son's face.

Peter is taken aback by the gesture.

"Son, just tell her how you feel," Walter urges.

"Huh?" Peter questions, trying to sound confused.

"She can't read your mind Peter. Though I did create a device that could help her with that, but I seemed to have forgotten where I put it…" He says looking off for a second as if trying to remember. He shakes his head and continues, "Frankly son I think she's fond of you too, but maybe not quite aware of it or purposely not addressing it."

_Wow, when did Walter become so lucid and insightful? Of all people to pick up on something…well, he is always full of surprises._

"I'll keep in mind what you've said Walter. Thanks." Not knowing what to do he just gives Walter an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me son, I really do have to pee now."

"Ok, I'll see you back at the lab Walter," Peter says with a laugh.

With all the evidence having been collected from the bodies and the bodies ready to be sent to the morgue, Olivia decides everyone should call it a day.

"Hey guys, I've talked to Broyles and he agrees that we should continue this on Monday and use the weekend to catch up on rest. Walter and Astrid can work on testing the evidence you've collected while Peter and I interview the Mendes' since they'll be back on Monday. Ok? See you then."

The weekend goes by uneventfully. Olivia receives numerous calls from John, but only answers a few of them.

Peter spends the weekend mulling over what Walter said. Several times he grabs his cell phone, but decides against calling Olivia. Though he does get an idea for next weekend that involves him, Olivia, and a festive atmosphere.

Monday Morning

At the home of Hector and Eliza Mendes

Olivia knocks on the door.

She's quickly greeted by a small woman and her tiny dog who is dressed in a pink dress with a bow on top of its head who appears to be having a barking fit.

"FiFi Isabelle go to your bed NOW! Mommy already talked to you about this kind of behavior."

The dog reluctantly turns away.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about that. She still has some weeks left of a obedience school."

"Um, that's alright."

Olivia holds up her badge, "I'm Agent Dunham with the FBI and this is my partner Peter Bishop."

"Oh come in, come in! You're here about what happened at the club."

Olivia and Peter start to follow her into the house when Peter whispers to Olivia, "I want a badge."

"No," Olivia responds and has to stifle a laugh when she looks up and sees Peter pouting.

When everyone is seated in what appears to be the living room Mrs. Mendes says softly, "What happened at the club is just tragic. I couldn't believe it when my daughter called us, my husband and I. I don't understand how an act of violence of this magnitude could have happened in our club."

"So you never had problems at the club before?"

"No. We've had a few times when someone's gotten a little too tipsy and tried to cause a ruckus to which they are immediately removed from the club, but that's it."

"Do you or your husband have any enemies?"

Mrs. Mendes thinks for a second, "None that I can think of. I'm not aware of anyone who dislikes us."

Mr. Mendes enters the room.

"Oh Hector these are the agents from the FBI. They're looking into what happened at the club. That's Agent Dunham," she says as she points to Olivia, "And that's Agent Bishop."

_Agent Bishop sounds pretty damn good. _ Peter smirks.

Olivia notices the smirk on Peter's face and immediately knows what he's thinking.

Hector Mendes shakes their hands before sitting next to his wife.

"Mr. Mendes your wife has said she is not aware of any enemies or people who dislike you. Are you aware of anyone who would do this to your club?"

"Maybe a disgruntled employee…" Peter throws in.

"Well, most recently two people have been fired from the club. Our manager handles all the hiring and firing, though I'm aware that he was a victim of what happened," Mr. Mendes answers.

"Do you know the employees names and why they were fired?"

"One was Julian Sta…Staletto…No that's not it. Um…Stalitto maybe?"

"It was Stalatto honey, Stalatto," Mrs. Mendes answers. "I believe he was fired for letting underage kids into the club. He wasn't good at checking Ids. The other was Andrew Paple. He was fired for showing up late too many times. Nick, our manager, well former manager said they were both nice guys, just not good at their job."

Mr. Mendes furrows his eyebrows, "What exactly happened at our club?"

"We're still looking into that Mr. Mendes."

"All those innocent kids," Mrs. Mendes muses a loud.

After a few more question and a reassurance from Olivia that they will be kept informed, Olivia and Peter leave the house.

"Well we got two more people to look at," Peter states as he gets in the car.

"Yeah" Olivia sighs.

Thinking this is the perfect opportunity to mention his weekend idea Peter says, "So, I hear Saturday is you birthday Dunham."

"That's right," she says simply.

"Well, I want to throw you a party! I actually wanted to throw you a surprise party, but I know your typically a private person and thought that would be a bad idea."

"Um, I don't know Peter. I can't tell you the last time I had a birthday party."

"It's time to change that. Come on! I promise you'll have a great time! If you don't you can fire me as your partner, Oh and I'll never complain about not having a gun again. Boy scout's honor."

"You were never a boy scout Peter."

"Let's not nit pick Dunham. I'll take care of everything! I'll pick you up Saturday and take you to the most awesome party of your life!" Peter raises his eyebrows at her, "You know you want to…"

"Alright, Alright! But I'm holding you to your promise Bishop."

"That's perfectly fine Dunham. Now lets track down Stalatto and Paple."

Olivia and Peter return to the lab after tracking down Paple and quickly eliminating him. They weren't able to track down Stalatto.

Astrid notices them come in, "How'd it go guys?"

"Well, we had two suspects though one was eliminated and the other we couldn't track down," Olivia tiredly answers.

"Walter have you discovered anything to help us figure out what happened that night?"

"Yes I have Agent Dunham! I discovered that our victims deaths were the result of enteroemesis."

"What?" Olivia and Peter both ask at the same time.

"It's an extremely rare condition and literally means 'Intestines Vomiting.' The victims die of suffocation from the intestines blocking their airways."

"What causes this Walter?" Olivia ask, completely intrigued.

"It's a substance known as parlithium. It was discovered by government scientist Mykel Logan in the 1930's during his trip to the Congo. He tested the substance on Mice and documented it's effects. During WWII the government actually thought about using it as a biological weapon, but couldn't figure out how to disperse it on a mass scale."

"So, the person or persons who released this substance in the club has figured out a way to disperse it to at least 150 people in a rather large confined space. How?"

"That I don't know yet Agent Dunham."

"Well, I'll brief Broyles on what we have so far."

Saturday Evening

The week had dragged on for Olivia. The case seemed to be at a standstill. She was actually looking forward to the party to take her mind off of it.

She is worried about one thing.

After what happened in the lab last week, Olivia isn't sure if Peter is going to like the fact that she invited John to the party.

_Saturday Morning_

_Olivia answers the phone, "Dunham."_

"_Hey baby! Happy Birthday!"_

"_Thank you John!"_

"_I was wondering if the birthday girl would let me treat her to dinner?"_

"_I would, but some plans have already been made," she informs him._

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, Peter is throwing a party for me as the community center."_

Peter.

"_Oh." John groans._

"_I want you to come John."_

"_Are you sure? I wasn't invited."_

Peter_. John bitterly thinks._

"_It's my party and I want you there."_

_That makes John smile. "Ok, what time?"_

"_It starts at 8pm."_

"_Do you need me to drive you there?"_

"_Nope that's taken care of."_

Peter. The man's annoying me more and more by the second.

"_Well baby I can't wait to see you! I'll be there at 8 O'clock sharp."_

"_I can't wait either. See you then!" Olivia says before hanging up._

Present 7:50

Olivia is dressed and ready to go.

_I'm feeling pretty nervous about this party. I just hope to have a good time._

As soon as that thought crosses her mind, she hears a knock at the door. She rushes over, but takes a deep breath and calmly answers the door. Peter is about to knock again when the door opens. His mouth drops open and his hand is left hanging in midair.

_Damn Dunham! Never seen this side of you!_

Olivia is wearing a long-sleeved low cut dark purple blouse that somehow makes the green in her eyes stand out even more. She has on dark wash skinny jeans and knee high black boots. Her hair is laying out across her shoulders and she has just the right amount of make up on.

Noticing Peter's reaction, Olivia self-consciously looks herself over.

"Is this ok? To wear to the party?"

"Oh it's ok Olivia! Actually it's more than ok. You look stunning!" Peter says while trying to keep himself together.

Olivia smiles with relief.

"Are you ready to go?" He ask.

"I sure am!"

"Well, after you."

Olivia walks out the door and as she passes, Peter takes another good look at her.

_Look at that ass! Oh, Bishop you gotta calm down or you'll never make it through the evening._

Community Center 8pm

Peter walks Olivia through the door with his hands covering her eyes.

"Ready Liv?"

"Yes!" Olivia answers impatiently.

Peter removes his hands while everyone in the room simultaneously shouts "Happy Birthday!"

Olivia smiles as she looks around the room in disbelief.

"Wow, Peter!" Olivia says as she takes in all the people, decorations, food, dance floor, and D.J.

"Wow is right," Peter mumbles when he notices John coming over.

_Damn Olivia must've told him about the party._

John smiles at the look on Peters face.

"Happy Birthday Olivia! You look absolutely beautiful," he says as he leans down and kisses her.

_I feel sick to my stomach. _Peter thinks as he absently rubs his stomach.

He's relieved when Charlie comes over.

"Hey Hey Hey! Get a room!"

Olivia pulls away from John and glares over at Charlie.

"I know! I know! Don't worry Peter already reamed my ass out earlier."

Olivia laughs.

"Happy Birthday Livvy! You know I love ya!"

"I love you too Charlie!"

"Happy Birthday Agent Dunham," Broyles says with a rare smile on his face.

"Thank you sir."

"Agent Dunham! Happy Birthday! You look lovely my dear!"

"Thank you Walter!" Olivia says while stifling a laugh.

Peter whispers, "If I would've known he owned a lime green tuxedo…I would've burned it a long time ago!"

"Oh and look Peter! Here's that man that busted into our lab, upset Agent Dunham, put everyone else in a foul mood last Friday!'

"Walter!" Peter admonishes while trying not to crack up.

"Happy Birthday Olivia!" Astrid says as she pulls Walter away.

"Did I say something wrong?' Walter questions as he's pulled away.

Everyone eventually makes their way over to wish Olivia a happy birthday.

The D.J. soon starts up the music and quite a few people take to the dance floor including Walter and Astrid.

"Are you hungry Liv?" Peter ask.

"I'm starving!"

"Follow me."

As they approach the food table Olivia quietly ask, "Um, Peter is this food 'safe'?"

"Huh?"

Olivia glances over at Walter.

"Ooh," Peter laughs, "Yes it is. I went through all of Walter's pockets and things before we left the house. I also warned the caterers about him and had Astrid keep an eye on him when I wasn't around."

Olivia, Peter, John, Walter, and Astrid are sitting around a table enjoying dessert when John stands up, holds out is hand, and ask, "Olivia would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

Peter, Walter, and Astrid watch as John takes Olivia in his arms and they begin to dance. All of them simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Son this party was your idea! You should be spending time with Agent Dunham. Hurry up…go cut in!"

"Way ahead of you Walter."

Peter stands up and heads over to the D.J. where he request what song he wants him to play next.

Out on the dance floor Olivia and John are enjoying their dance together.

"You really look beautiful. I think I'm the envy of every man in the room," John says smugly.

"Ha, I doubt that."

As the song ends Olivia is ready to leave the dance floor when she hears her favorite song come on. Her face lights up.

"What is it Olivia?" John questions, confused over what she is reacting to.

"It's Stevie Wonder's version of "For Once in My Life!"

Peter approaches with a wide grin on his face.

"May I have this dance?" He ask as he does a dramatic bow.

"Of course," Olivia answers with a bow of her own.

Peter steps in front of John. He glances over his shoulder and says "This is our dance."

John walks back over to the table and plops down in his seat.

"Wow, look at the way Peter's twirling Olivia around the dance floor! Everyone's watching! And look how happy Olivia looks," Astrid observes.

"Peter obviously picked up his dancing skills from me! They'll come in handy in the bedroom too," Walter notes.

John glares over at them.

Olivia is breathless when the song ends and relieved when a slower one comes on.

"One more?" Peter ask.

"Ok," Olivia says even as she takes in John's gloomy look.

_One more won't hurt._

Peter puts his hands on Olivia's waist while she places her hands on his shoulders, careful not to stand too close.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh yeah! I've been having a great time!"

"It's shame Rachel couldn't make it."

"Yeah, it's getting too close to her due date and Greg doesn't want her traveling. I did get to talk to her this morning which was really nice."

"You know sweetheart, you took my breath away when you answered the door."

Olivia can feel herself blushing as she looks down.

"You're nearly as perfect as me," Peter says.

Olivia laughs, "You just had to throw a comment in there to up your ego."

"Peter, thank you so much for all of this! I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I wanted to do this for you Liv. You deserve it," Peter tells her in earnest.

"Well, you definitely kept your promise," Olivia says as she unconsciously wraps her hands around Peter's neck, stepping closer to him and he wraps his arms around he waist.

"Good, because I wouldn't know what I'd do if I couldn't be your partner."

Olivia feels herself blushing again.

"And yea! I can continue to pester you over not having a gun!" Peter happily reminds her.

Olivia just laughs.

The song comes to an end.

"About damn time," John mumbles.

Olivia and Peter sit down at the table.

"Oh that was lovely Peter and Olivia!" Walter exclaims.

"I thoroughly enjoyed-"

"Olivia I want to take this chance to give you your birthday gift," John interrupts as he pulls a Tiffany jewelry box out of his pocket.

Olivia opens it and finds a bracelet.

"It's beautiful John," Olivia says out of a feeling of obligation.

_That's how most girls respond when they get jewelry…I think._

"Not as beautiful as you," he says as he puts it on her wrist.

_Oh jeez. That bracelet as a gift is almost as unique as that line. Olivia deserves more thought put into a gift than that! She doesn't even wear jewelry!_

"Oh son, tell agent Dunham about your gift!"

"Well Olivia," Peter begins as he takes Olivia's hands and looks into her eyes, "My gift I couldn't exactly wrap in a box. I want to take you on a sunrise picnic tomorrow. Breakfast picnic. I know sunrise is your favorite time of day…"

Olivia looks at Peter stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but If you can't or don't-"

"No Peter, that sounds fantastic! How did you know sunrise was my favorite time of day?" Olivia ask in disbelief.

"I overheard you talking to Astrid one day," Peter shrugs.

"I would love to have a sunrise picnic with you tomorrow!" Olivia says excitedly.

John stares at Olivia dumbfounded.

_I get her a bracelet from Tiffany and she gets excited over a 'sunrise picnic.' I'm sick of this Peter Bishop. I know what he's trying to do and he's in for a big disappointment._

End of Party

Everyone's wishing Olivia "Happy Birthday" one last time before they leave as Olivia thanks them for coming.

It's just Peter, Olivia, Walter, Astrid, and John left.

"Walter lets go start to clean up," Astrid tells him.

"See you Monday Olivia."

"Yes, see you Monday Agent Dunham!"

"Bye Walter and Astrid."

"Peter do you need me and John to help you clean up?"

"Of course not Olivia. You're the birthday girl. Besides John looks like he's all partied out," Peter says sarcastically.

Olivia laughs and holds her arms out for Peter to hug her. He smiles wide and pulls her into a hug. Olivia looks into his eyes and cradles his face as Peter holds her to him.

"Thanks again Peter…for everything. You're the best." Olivia tells him and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Peter says and reluctantly lets her go.

"I'll pick you up at 6:50am tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye Peter!"

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia joins John in bed.

John, not sure if he wants to open this can of worms, but feels he must, ask Olivia "Does Peter just view you as a partner?"

"No, we're also close friends to one another," Olivia answers simply.

"Are you sure he just views you as a friend? Because I'm getting a different vibe from him…"

_Not to mention a different vibe from you that I'm not too sure about._ John decides to leave that thought out.

"I don't know. What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot Olivia considering you spend a great deal of time with him. I think he's getting the wrong idea."

_Hmm…how to respond to that statement…someone might be getting the wrong idea and I'm not too sure it's Peter. Maybe I'm sending out confusing signals? But of course I am because I'm confused! What's going on with me?_

"Why all the interest in Peter?" Olivia decides to ask. "It's really weird you know…" she yawns as she rolls on her side and closes her eyes.

_Maybe he'll take a hint from my yawn that I'm not really interested in an answer._

John snuggles behind Olivia. "I'm not interested in Peter. I'm interested in the relationship between you and Peter. I want us to have a future together," John states.

Olivia is already partially asleep.

"Olivia…?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."


	4. Sunrise Before Truth

Olivia's Apartment

4:30am Sunday

Olivia didn't get much sleep during the night. John telling her that he loves her kept replaying in her head.

"_Love" is such a strong and powerful word that comes with strong and powerful feelings that I just don't feel for John…_

Olivia slowly disengages herself from John's embrace. She breathes a sigh of relief when doesn't wake up.

Suddenly she hears a weird noise and quickly realizes her cell phone is going off. She looks on her nightstand, but it's not there.

_Damn, if this wakes him up…_

She spots the phone on the floor.

"Dunham," she answers while racing out of the room.

"I knew you'd be up," she hears Peter's voice say, "There's been a change of plans. Can I pick up at 6 instead of 6:45?"

"Sure, that works."

"Good! I'll see you then."

Olivia hangs up and approaches her bedroom door. She peeks in and sees that John is still sleeping.

_I know the conversation between John and I is going to be very awkward. I'd like to avoid that for as long as possible._

Olivia carefully moves around her bedroom getting ready for her picnic with Peter.

* * *

5:30am

Realizing she still had a half hour till Peter came and not wanting to spend the time waiting in her apartment for fear that John would wake up, Olivia decides to sit out in the hallway. She grabs her bag and a book to keep herself occupied.

* * *

6:00am

Olivia's has her head against the wall with her eyes closed when she hears his voice…

"Oh come on Dunham! You can't possibly be sleeping," Peter says in a mock chastising voice.

"Of course I'm not. I just got tired of reading my book."

"What are you doing in the hallway? Are you that excited for our picnic?" He ask with a grin.

"I am very excited about the sunrise picnic, but I came out here so that I wouldn't wake up John…"

_Why didn't you just sit out in your living room?_

Sensing there is more to the story, but deciding to let it go for now he holds out his hands, helps her off the floor, and says "Lets go!"

* * *

6:30am

Peter parks the car at a location Olivia is unfamiliar with. Peter gets out and walks to the passenger's side to help Olivia out.

"Ever the gentleman," Olivia teases.

"Always for you Dunham."

He opens the back door and hands Olivia a blanket while taking care of the oversized picnic basket himself.

He holds the basket in one hand and a lantern in the other.

"Liv wrap your arm around mine and stay close," He cautions her.

Peter leads them through what appears to be a forest.

_I would be freaked out by this if I didn't trust Peter with my life._

It's several minutes before they reach a clearing and Peter comes to an abrupt stop, "Here we are."

"Where exactly are we?" Olivia curiously ask as she take in her surroundings and notices a lake a ways in front of them

"A special location I found for you and me," Peter answers.

Peter puts the basket and lantern down before helping Olivia spread out the blanket.

Peter sits down and then takes Olivia's hand and gently pulls her down onto the blanket.

"Are you cold?" He ask.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm going to put my arm around you anyway," Peter says with a smug grin as he pulls Olivia closer to him.

"Should be any minute now," He informs her and turns off the lantern.

Olivia does notice that the sky is lightening up.

About a minute goes by when she sees a golden arch appearing above the tree line across the lake.

Peter smiles as he watches Olivia's reaction.

Olivia feels so at peace watching the sunrise. She wishes she had her camera to capture how the sun's golden light stretches across the lake highlighting all the ripples in the water. She smiles at the beautiful dark blue and purple clouds that float above the peach colored sky.

"Peter this is breathtaking! I wish I had my camera. I've seen sunrises, but never like this," she says in awe. "How did you find this location?"

"Well, I discovered it after doing some researches on sunrises and testing out different locations based on that research."

"Peter you in no way are a morning person, yet you woke up extremely early for several mornings just to find the perfect spot to watch the sun rise?" Olivia ask incredulously.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you sweetheart."

Olivia looks down as she feels herself blushing.

"Where are we?" She ask her earlier question again.

"A special spot."

Olivia raises her eyebrow, "Peter are we allowed to be here?"

"We're here now aren't we?" He answers with a mischievous grin.

Olivia just laughs as Peter starts to unpack the basket.

"Wow!" Is all Olivia can say as she watches Peter set out bacon, sausage, blueberry pancakes and orange juice along with condiments to go along with the food."

Peter hands her a plate and utensils and tells her, "Dig in!"

Olivia is surprised when she finds the food is still warm as if it was just cooked.

"Peter how did you manage to keep the food so warm after all this time?"

"Well, Walter invented this basket that has three sections. One to keep items warm. Another to keep items cold, And the last one keeps items at the average regular room temperature," He informs her.

"Mmmm…This food is delicious," Olivia says between bites.

"Of course it is Dunham. I made it."

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Peter and Olivia are enjoying a cup of coffee, another surprise for Olivia, when Peter ask "So Liv why were you sitting out in your hallway this morning?"

"I already told you," Olivia shrugs.

"Yes, but I know you Olivia and I know there is more to the story."

_Well, he is my best friend and he knows me the best and surprisingly may give me the best advice._

"Well…Uh…" Olivia stalls, still not sure about telling him.

"Spit it out Dunham," Peter urges.

"John told me he loves me last night," she says quickly

"Cuh…uh…uh" Peter begins to choke on his coffee.

"Are you ok Peter?" Olivia ask while patting him on the back.

"Ye-ah," Peter chokes out, "Just went down the wrong tube."

After regaining his composure he ask a question that he's scared to get the answer to, "What did you say after he told you that he loves you?"

"That's just it. I didn't say anything! I barely slept last night because I was ruminating over his words. I was tip toeing around the apartment and sat out in the hallway because I was scared he would wake up and I'd have to respond to what he said…"

_That doesn't answer my main concern: Does she love him?_

"Why are you scared to talk to him?"

"Because Peter, I don't love him. I just don't have those intense feeling for him."

_Yes!_ Peter thinks with extreme relief. _That is one of the best things I've ever heard come out of Olivia Dunham's mouth. I swear my heart is going to burst!_

Though Peter is beyond excited, he tries to keep his face neutral for Olivia.

"I really don't want to hurt him. I'm not sure what to do." Olivia looks at Peter expectantly. Searching his eyes for help.

"Liv there's no easy way to tell someone you don't love them. He is going to be hurt because he cares about you, but it's better to be honest about your feelings. If you lie you'll only be hurting yourself and him in the long run."

Taking in all that Peter just said, Olivia nods.

"You're right Peter. I just wish I didn't have to."

Peter reaches out and pulls Olivia into a hug.

Olivia looks up at him, "Peter, I'm so glad you decided to stay and help Walter instead of leaving."

Peter looks into Olivia's eyes. Olivia is taken aback by the intensity of his gaze.

"I didn't just stay for Walter, Liv."

Peter continues to intensely look in her eyes as he leans down closer to Olivia wanting nothing more than to kiss her for the first time.

Olivia feeling a strong pull towards Peter closes her eyes and tilts her head up towards him.

Peter's lips barely graze Olivia's when her eyes pop open and she backs out of Peter's embrace.

_Damn. So close._ Peter thinks as he can't help but be frustrated.

They sit in silence both lost in their own thoughts when Peter reluctantly starts to clean up their picnic.

_I don't know how that almost happened. I wanted to so badly, but I'm still technically with John and Peter is my friend. Granted I have all these confusing feelings towards him. I wanted to kiss him, but I just can't let that happen and deal with what's going on with John._

Olivia lets out a sigh as she starts to help Peter clean up.

* * *

Outside of Olivia's Apartment

"Peter thanks so much for taking me on this picnic. It was beautiful. I had a great time."

"No problem Liv. We'll have to do it again and bring your camera with us next time. Well, I'll see you tomorrow unless something comes up before then." Peter tells her with a smile.

"Remember what we talked about. I know you'll do the right thing Liv for both you and John."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye Peter."

Peter hesitates before giving Olivia a hug. He then turns and walks away.

_Oh great! Now things are going to be awkward between me and Peter. All over a stupid almost kiss. Out of one awkward situation and into another._

Olivia pauses then opens her door.

"John." She calls out as she steps into her apartment.

"John?"

She looks around and notices there's a note on the coffee table.

Parents returned from their trip early. Have to go pick them up. I'll probably visit with them so I might not see you until tomorrow after work. I love you.

John

"There it is again. Ugh. At least I have an extra day to think things over." Olivia softly says to herself.

* * *

Monday 4:05am

Olivia groans as she hears her phones generic ring tone.

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham I need you and the Bishops at Harper's convenient store in Boston. Do you need the address?"

"No sir, I know where it is."

"Charlie and his team are already on the scene. It appears that what happened there could be related to our current case."

"I'll get there as fast as I can."

Broyles hangs up.

_I think that's the most Broyles has ever said to me on the phone._

Olivia hits speed dial for Peter.

"No Liv…Say it isn't so," Peter whines.

"Good morning to you too Peter. Please be over the whining by the time I pick you up. Get yourself and Walter ready. I'll be there in a few."

_At least that exchange way typical. I really hope what almost happened yesterday doesn't come between us. _

* * *

Harper's Convenient Store

4:40am

"What do we have Charlie?" Olivia ask as she approaches with the Bishops.

"Different location, but the cause of death appears to be the same. A positive is that we have a potential witness."

"That is positive news. Who is the witness?"

"Ronald Nelson, a homeless man who was rummaging in a dumpster in the back alley and might've spotted are suspects."

"Who alerted the police to the scene?"

"An anonymous person called in from a local pay phone." Charlie answers.

"Agent Dunham may we see the scene now?" Walter impatiently ask.

"You and Peter go ahead. I'll be there is a second."

"Walter don't we need a hazmat suit?" Peter ask.

"Oh no son, the chemical is only potent for about a minute after being released."

Peter and Walter walk off towards the store.

"How many victims Charlie?" Olivia ask.

"Five. Three customers and a worker in the main part of the store and one employee located in a back storeroom."

"Thanks Charlie."

Before Olivia can walk off Charlie stops her, "You ok Livvy?" He ask with concern.

"Yeah, just tired…"

_And dreading seeing John tonight. _

"Ok," Charlie says not quite believing her.

Olivia walks off and joins Peter and Walter in the store.

"Agent Dunham I think I have an idea of how Parlithium is being dispersed!" Walter exclaims.

"How Walter?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out how the chemical could've dispersed in one room and also affect the other room when the door connecting the two was found closed. The only other connecting between the rooms is the ventilation system," Walter looks between Olivia and Peter. Realizing that neither was getting what he was saying, he continues "It's being dispersed through Aerosolization. They managed to make the substance light enough to be dispersed in air."

Peter thinks back to the vents located at the Optimum nightclub.

"You know Walter I think you might be right."

"Well, I'm going to interview our witness. Are you coming Peter?" Olivia ask.

"Of course! I'm your partner. Agent Bishop. Which leads me to remind you that I still want my gun and badge."

Olivia rolls her eyes and heads out the door.

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Nelson. I'm Agent Olivia Dunham and this is my partner Peter Bishop."

Peter gives Olivia a mock glare for not referring to him as a Agent.

"What exactly did you see?" Olivia ask.

Wells, I act'ly herd mor' dan wha' I sees." Mr. Nelson answers.

"What did you hear?"

"I wa' rum'gin' through da trash in da dump'ter wen I herd one man says 'Did it werk in bof rooms?' Den I herd a dif'rent voice says 'Dere no winda's for da back room for me to sees. I dink it did tho becuz I herd'im chokin'"

"Did you see either of the men?" Peter ask.

"I peek'd ova da edge of da dump'ter an' sees bof of dem. It wa' dark tho. So dere wa'nt much I sees."

"Did they say anything else?" Olivia inquires.

"Yeps, Da one says 'We'd bet get goin' I alls'redy made da call.' Den dere wa' a pause before da man says 'C'mon Sta'atto' Ors som'thin' like dat." Mr. Nelson answers.

"Could you tell what color the vehicle was?"

"It wa' a van and it might've been dark green or black."

"Thank you so much for your help Mr. Nelson. Will you stay here? I have a friend who could help find you a temporary place to stay, where you'll get some meals and other services that can help you."

"Dat be real nice. I's so co'd las night," Nelson says with a frown.

"Well, my friends going to do her best to help you." Olivia calls Agent Jessop Over. "Stay here with Agent Jessop until my friend arrives."

"Okays ma'am."

Olivia immediately phones her friend at a local homeless shelter.

After she gets off the phone Peter ask, "Do you think that one of the men could be Julian Stalatto the former Optimum club employee?"

"Possibly, we need to track him down. I'm going to ask for surveillance footage from Harper's and the businesses surrounding the store. Maybe we'll get footage of him or at least the van. I also think the other unknown suspect was the anonymous caller who alerted the police to the scene."

"They want us to be aware of what they're doing," Peter states.

"Yeah, but why?" Olivia questions.

* * *

Harvard Lab

5:30pm

"Well, at least from the surveillance footage we know what Julian Stalatto looks like. The dummy obviously didn't take in the cameras. Another criminal whose stupidity benefits us," Peter says after taking in Olivia's look of frustration.

"Yeah Olivia and it's a lucky break that he didn't put the mask on until right before releasing the chemical," Astrid chimes in.

"I know. It's just…I want him captured before he hits another location," Olivia says.

"Look Liv, go home and get some rest. It's been a long day and Broyles has both the local police and agents searching for Stalatto. We'll pick up searching for him again in the morning with fresh eyes if he's not captured before then," Peter tells her.

"You're right Peter," Olivia says reluctantly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Olivia gathers her things and starts for the door when Peter stops her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Are you going to see John tonight?" He ask in a whisper.

"Yeah," Olivia sighs.

"I'm not sure what you plan to do, but remember to let him know how you feel Liv. I'm sure everything will work out for the better if you're honest with him," Peter tells her, putting an emphasis on "Honest."

"Thanks Peter."

"One more thing Liv, are we ok after yesterday?"

"Of course Peter," Olivia says with a reassuring smile before walking out of the lab.

* * *

Liv's Apartment

Ring…Ring…Ring

Is all Olivia hears as she waits for John to pick up the phone.

"Hey honey! Wow, you're off of work at a decent time" John teases.

"Yeah," Olivia answers with a fake laugh, "Could you come over now? We need to talk."

"Sure I'll be over in a few," John answers.

"Ok, see you soon," Olivia says before hanging up.

18 minutes later

Olivia is nervously pacing back and forth in the living room.

_I need to be honest about how I feel and where I see our relationship going. What I need to say will be good for both of us…_

Olivia jumps when she hears knocking at the door. She walks over and takes a deep breath.

_Here we go…_

**That's the end of this chapter...Thanks for reading :)**


	5. No Love Lost

**Happy Fringe Friday! I can't believe I'll only be able to say that a few more times...**

**Well, I'll delete that from my mind for now in order to happily provide you w/ chap.5 :)**

"Hi John," Olivia says as she opens the door.

"Hey, I'm so glad you called. I haven't seen you since the night of your party," John tells her in a slightly chastising voice.

"Yeah, I know."

"How was your sunrise picnic?" He sarcastically ask while hanging up his coat.

"Oh it was wonderful. I really enjoyed it."

"That's great. I'm glad you had a good time," John says unconvincingly as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Would you like a drink?" Olivia ask in an effort to change the subject.

_I might need a shot or two of whiskey by the time the nights through._

"No thanks. I was actually hoping we could go out for a late dinner."

"Um sorry, but we're not going to be able to do that John," Olivia tells him as she joins him on the couch.

"Oh, don't tell me you have to go back into work tonight," John says incredulously.

"No, I just need to have a serious talk with you about our relationship."

John raises an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem? I think things have been going great between us. Yeah we've had a series of arguments lately, but we were able to work them out."

"John, where do you see our relationship going?"

John takes a hold of Olivia's hands.

"Olivia, I love you and I see us having a long life together. Possibly married and with kids of our own. I know this is a little cliché, but I want us to grow old together," John happily tells her.

Olivia looks down for a second while pulling her hands free.

"The problem is…I don't see that future for us."

John stares at her confused.

After a deep sigh Olivia sadly says, "I don't love you John."

His confusion turns to disbelief.

"I think I've known for a while that I didn't see us spending our whole lives together, but I managed to ignore it until recently. When you told me that you love me I realized that I needed to take an honest look at our relationship and how I truly feel about you. Over the last few months I've noticed changes in us both. We've clearly been growing apart and it's obvious now that we had differing outlooks on our relationship. I think without love as a foundation on both our parts this relationship wasn't going to last. Believe me it wasn't easy coming to this conclusion."

Olivia searches his eyes for understanding that is slowly making itself apparent, but not in the way Olivia expects it to.

"So What? You're now going to run off to Peter?" John questions in disgust.

"What?" Olivia says in shock over John's response to what she had said.

"I've been seeing the writing on the wall for awhile now Olivia and you know what's written all over that wall?" John practically yells.

All Olivia can do is shrug.

"Peter…that's what is written all over that damn wall. At first I thought your relationship was all one-sided, but the last couple of times I've seen the two of you together I've realized that might not be completely true," John gets up and starts to pace back and forth in front of Olivia, spewing out more and more.

"You know why he took you on that damn picnic? DO YOU? It was because he thought he could out do me. He's been trying to inch his way into our relationship for awhile now Olivia. You've just been to fucking blind to notice it," he angrily states.

"John,"

"No, I'm not done. That arrogant bastard," John spits out.

"Oh and it wasn't just him. At your birthday party, surprisingly given by the wonderful Peter," he says sarcastically, "His crazy annoying father and that little curly headed shrimp friend of yours were making all kinds of comments about how great you and Peter look together. And whatta know? It's a couple days later and you're dumping me for that ass-"

"JOHN! SHUT UP!" Olivia shouts as she stands up. "You have no idea what you're talking about. What is going on between us has nothing to do with Peter and don't you ever and I mean EVER refer to my friends that way. You know, that's another reason our relationship is ending…you've never respected my friends or my job! If anyone is an arrogant bastard…it's you!"

"Olivia, you have really changed. All I've done is try to take steps to make us closer and you've always seemed hell bent on preventing that. Ha! I remember a time when you couldn't even stand Peter. All I heard were complaints about him and then those complaints somehow turned into words of adoration," John says with disgust.

"Adoration?" Olivia snorts.

"Oh yeah. He went from being called a 'nightmare' to being your best friend."

"That's because things changed as I've gotten to know Peter. Just as things are changing between us as I'm seeing a side of you that I like less and less. Peter is always there for me. He supports me and really takes the time to listen to me. Peter's become my close friend because he knows me and I mean REALLY knows me."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"John what did you get me for my birthday?"

"A Tiffany bracelet," He proudly says.

"Well, did you not take notice over the past year we've been together that I never wear jewelry? Obviously you didn't put any thought into that gift. Only a lot of wasted money," Olivia informs him.

John coldly stares at her, "Let me guess Peter's-"

"Will you shut up about Peter. Damnit John, what is your obsession with him? He has nothing to do with what is going on between us or how I feel about you!"

Olivia moves closer to John, looks him in his eyes, and firmly states, "I do not love you. I don't see nor do I want a future with you. Everything I'm telling you is coming from how I and only I feel about you. If it helps your ego somehow to keep blaming someone else for our relationship ending then so be it. I don't care. I just want you gone."

Olivia walks over to the door and opens it wide.

"Goodbye John."

"I don't believe this," he says as he grabs his coat.

He steps out the door, pauses, and then turns around, "Olivia, I'm sorry for the things I've said. I was just frustrated. I know you're angry right now, but can I call you in a couple of days. Lets see if you can work this out…"

"Goodbye John."

With that Olivia calmly shuts the door.

She immediately heads for the bathroom and starts up the water in the tub feeling the need for a relaxing bath.

* * *

An Hour Later

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah Liv!" Rachel responds in her ever cheerful voice.

"I'm sorry to be calling this late…"

"It's ok…Something up?" She curiously ask.

"Well we have a tough case right now, but if it's closed within the next few weeks, I would love to come visit you and the baby for a couple of days. Would that be alright?"

"Of course Liv! You're always welcome and I'm super excited for you to meet Ella. She's the most beautiful baby you'll ever see! I know all moms say that, but in my case it's true."

Olivia giggles, "Alright, I'll give you a call when I plan to come."

"Ok, Ella and I can't wait to see you!"

With that they say their goodbyes and hang up.

Drained mentally, physically, and emotionally, Olivia crashes hard on her bed feeling relieved that she got through tonight.

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

7am

"Good morning Charlie," Olivia tiredly greets him.

"Mornin' Livvy," Charlie responds while taking in the exhausted look on Olivia's face.

"You feelin' Ok?"

"Yeah, I could just use a few more months of sleep."

Charlie laughs.

"Well, I got a little more info on Julian Stalatto."

"Do tell. I hope it's useful."

"Well, Stalatto has an older half brother named Cesar Dimarria who was a professor of Chemistry at Boston University," Charlie informs her.

"Was?" Olivia questions.

"Yeah, he wasn't there very long after students started complaining to the Dean about his tirades regarding getting revenge on the government and taking down America city by city. He apparently told his students that he has a secret weapon to accomplish his goals."

"I wonder if the 'secret weapon' is parlithium? So, do we know what happened after he was fired?"

"Well, he was investigated due to his constant governmental threats. His mother, Cecilia Dimarria, who is now deceased agreed to have him evaluated at St. Claire's. He was there for almost a year before his Doctors determined that he is not a danger to society and has worked out all his issues in therapy," Charlie rolls his eyes.

"He was then released into the custody of his brother Julian."

"Hmm, maybe those threats weren't just threats, but I wonder how Stalatto got involved?"

Charlie shrugs.

"Well, thanks a lot for the info Charlie. I'm going to head to the lab and see if Walter knew Cesar Dimarria while he was at St. Claire's."

* * *

Harvard Lab

"Agent Dunham! How nice to see you my dear!" Walter exclaims.

"Good morning Walter."

"Anything new for us Dunham?" Peter inquires frowning at how tired Olivia appears to be.

"Actually I have some questions for Walter regarding our case."

"Fire away Agent Dunham!"

"Julian Stalatto recently had his half brother released into his care. His brother was a resident as St. Claire's."

Walter visibly stiffens.

Olivia pats his shoulder, "It's ok Walter. I was just wondering if you knew him…his name is Cesar Dimarria." Olivia gauges Walter for a reaction., some sign of familiarity.

"Hmmm…Hmmm," Walter says while looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was written up there.

"Here, look at this Walter," Olivia says as she places a picture of Dimarria on the countertop in front of him.

"Ahh, yes, yes, yes! CeCe!"

"CeCe Walter?" Peter chuckles.

"That's what we called him son. Brilliant fellow, very intelligent, but awfully strange," Walter tells them.

"He was strange Walter? You labeling him as strange has me a little concerned about 'CeCe," Peter says.

"Strange how?" Olivia ask Walter.

"Well, he use to talk about how he was going to take America down."

Walter looks around and lowers his voice to a whisper, "He claimed to have a secret weapon that he rediscovered that would help him accomplish his goal."

"Did he ever tell you what that secret weapon was?" Peter asks.

"Oh no, but he would ramble on and on about destroying America all the time. Well, except for when a nurse or doctor was nearby. When they were, he would become eerily silent."

"Probably knew he wouldn't get out of there if they knew he was still talking like that," Peter surmises.

"Well, I'm thinking that the two brothers are working together. The two voices that Mr. Nelson heard in the alley behind Harper's was probably Stalatto and Dimarria. I see how Dimarria might have a motive, but I wonder about Stalatto…"

"Any new clues as to the duos whereabouts?" Peter ask.

"Not yet. We now have info for both suspects circulating which should help and hopefully will get some info."

Walter, having lost interest in the conversation, walks away to see what Astrid is working on.

Seeing that both Walter and Astrid are out of hearing range Peter says, "You look really tired Liv."

"Believe me I am Peter. I usually don't require a lot of sleep, but after last night I feel drained."

"What happened last night?" Peter ask though he has a pretty good idea.

"I broke up with John," Olivia practically groans as she thinks back over the night.

"Based on what you've told me about the situation, It seems you did the right thing Liv," He tells her while rubbing her forearm in an effort to assure her.

"Yeah, well I better get back to headquarters. It's going to be a long day," Olivia says before leaving.

_I got a good idea on how to cheer you up Dunham. _Peter thinks as an idea comes to mind.

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

6:30pm

Olivia is sitting on the couch reading a book after another unsuccessful day of tracking down her suspects.

Just as she's about to turn the page she hears knocking at her door.

_Oh please don't let it be John. _

Olivia slowly opens the door and feels relief flood over her as she sees Peter standing on the other side of the door with a couple of bags in his hands.

"May I come in?" He formally ask.

"Yes you may," Olivia smiles.

"Is that Chinese food I smell?" She ask immediately feeling her stomach respond.

"Yes it is," He answers as he sets the food out on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to do this Peter…"

"I could tell that last night was difficult for you and I wanted to bring some cheerfulness back into your life."

"With Chinese food?" Olivia chuckles.

"Aaaannnnnnddddd…two fantastically cheesy horror films."

He holds two movies up, "Which would you like to watch first? Killer Klowns or Black Sheep?"

"Black Sheep?" Olivia curiously inquires.

"Oh yeah…apparently it's your typically scientific animal experiment gone wrong. I haven't seen it yet, but I've been dying to and who better to watch it with than you Dunham?" He says with that classic Peter Bishop grin.

_How did I get so lucky?_ Olivia says inwardly with a smile.

"Lets watch 'Black Sheep' first!" Olivia excitedly says.

Peter and Olivia take the time during the previews to get drinks and get settled on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table.

"You want to know something funny that John said last night when I told him that I don't love him." Olivia states more than ask.

Peter looks at her.

"He said that he saw the writing on the wall and that what was written on the wall was 'Peter'." Olivia snorts.

"He developed some kind of weird obsession with you. He refused to believe that I was breaking up with him based on my own feelings. The Jerk."

Noticing that Olivia is getting worked up Peter softly says, "Sweetheart lets not worry about John. He's not worth the time or effort. I want you to relax, enjoy the movies, and the delicious food."

Olivia nods and smiles at him.

* * *

Beginning of Killer Klowns

"I never thought I'd see a movie about killer sheep. Is there anything that hasn't been turned into a killer object or creature in movies? Olivia wonders aloud.

"I have yet to see a killer bunny slippers or killer jock strap movie," Peter states in mock seriousness.

Olivia breaks out in laughter.

"You know, We should create our own cheesy horror film Dunham. We've experienced enough oddities to create one."

"Yeah, with Walter and Gene as co-stars!" Olivia laughs.

Peter gets serious, "Now Liv you know the world is not ready for that. Once they learn that Walter and Gene are not just some made up characters there will be a reaction similar to the one in 1938 when Orson Welles did his radio broadcast of H.G. Wells 'War of the Worlds.' The only difference being that the mass hysteria would be on a global scale. We just can't have that Liv," He chastises her before his face breaks out into a huge grin.

Olivia playfully shoves him before settling with her back against the couch like him and placing her head on his shoulder to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

20min Later

Peter notices that Olivia's been quiet for a while. He looks down and smiles at a sleeping Olivia.

Deciding to try and place her in her bed without waking her up, he carefully settles Olivia's head against the couch before getting up. Once up he bends over to slip one arm around her back and the other under her legs and lifts her up to carry her to her bedroom.

When he reaches her bed he gently lays her down and covers her up with a quilt at the end of the bed.

Peter kisses her forehead and whispers…

_I hope there will come a time, Olivia, when I can hold you in my arms all night long._

He watches her sleep for a few seconds before heading out to the living room to clean up.

After cleaning up all the food and drinks and gathering up the movies, Peter can't resist going over to the bedroom to check on Olivia one last time.

He cracks the door and in the small light provided by the moon he sees Olivia's sleeping form.

Peter reluctantly closes the door. He glances around the apartment making sure everything is cleaned up.

Before leaving he decides to leave Olivia a note. He finds a notepad and pen in a desk drawer.

_Liv,_

_I had a great time watching movies with you! I hope I was able to cheer you up a little. I also hope that you're reading this after having had a peaceful night's sleep. I'm sure if you dreamt of me…you probably got the best night's sleep of your life._

_See you at work._

_Peter_

He places the note on the coffee table and quietly leaves.

**That's the end for this chapter! I hope no one is upset about John and Olivia's break up :P Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**I normally hate when Fringe is on hiatus, but in this case not soo much bc I can still pretend it's not ending.**

* * *

"_Oh god…Oh god…Don't stop" she cries out lifting her hips to meet each of his thrust. Moans of pleasure fill the room as they move in perfect rhythm with one another. _

"_This is how it's meant to be. Us together. I love you," she tells him before aggressively kissing him. The feel of his tongue inside of her mouth almost pushes her over the edge._

_She wraps her legs around him changing the angle of her hips wanting to take in more of him. He looks into her eyes as he sinks deeper into her core._

_In his eyes she can see that he loves her too._

_Her muscles begin to convulse around him. She's overwhelmed by the intensity building inside of her. She clings to him, her nails digging ever deeper into his back as she falls over the edge._

_In complete ecstasy she cries out… _

"Peeeeter!" Olivia shoots up in bed practically gasping for air. Her hair is pasted to her back and face with sweat. She tries to run her hands through her sweat soaked hair while attempting to get her breathing under control.

Olivia kicks the quilt, that Peter covered her up with, off of her as she takes in her surroundings.

_The last thing I remember is sitting in front of the couch watching psycho clowns killing with…_

"Peter!" She frantically gets up and runs out of the bedroom wondering if Peter could still be there.

She sighs in disappointment when she doesn't see him.

_Of course he wouldn't spend the night. I can't believe I fell asleep. He was probably completely uncomfortable with having to haul my ass to bed. I'll have to apologize to him first thing this morning._

Olivia's about to turn and head back to her bedroom when she notices the note on the coffee table from Peter. She smiles as she reads it, but frowns when she gets to the end.

"…_having had a peaceful nights sleep. I'm sure it was peaceful if you dreamt of me…" Like hell! I surely did dream of you, but there was nothing peaceful about it! _

"Ugh" she lets out plopping onto the couch as last night's dream comes back into mind.

_Why would I have a dream like that of Peter?_

She thinks back to waking up calling out his name.

"_Peeeeter!" I don't get it, but oh! That dream felt so real and so…so good! All of this makes me wonder…_

_No! I can't do this. "This?" I don't even know what "this" is…I just know I can't do it._

She tries hard to make sense of the dream.

_I just broke up with John. I'm obviously beyond emotional because of it and that's why I'm having such weird feelings for my partner. But what about the times before I broke up with John? How do I explain those…_

"Ugh! I need to get ready and concentrate on what's important," she announces aloud trying to refocus herself.

_Oh god! I'm going to turn a hundred shades of red when I see him! _

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

Wednesday 7am

"Agent Dunham you're just in time. A local police officer believes he located the black van from the pictures we sent out off of the Harper's store surveillance cameras," Agent Jessop informs Olivia as she walks in the door.

"Great. I want you and Agent Francis' teams to head out there and cordon off the scene. I'll be there as soon as I pick up Peter and Walter."

Agent Jessop gives Olivia directions to the van before heading off to get the teams together.

Olivia pulls out her cell phone to call Peter.

"_Peeeeter!" _Her mind flashes back to calling out his name after her dream.

_Oh shit! _

She changes her mind about calling Peter and decides to call Astrid instead.

"Hey Olivia. What's going on?" Astrid answers.

"Hey Astrid. I was wondering if you could tell Peter and Walter that I'll be there to pick them up soon. We might've found the van from one of the crime scenes."

"Ok, but why didn't you just…" somehow sensing that she should not ask about Olivia not calling Peter, Astrid just says "Ok" again and hangs up.

* * *

Harvard

Olivia pulls up and takes a deep breath as she stops in front of Peter and Walter.

"_Peeeeter!"_ She can't seem to erase it from her memory.

_Stop that! _She silently chastises herself for continuing to let her dream get to her.

Peter takes in Olivia's flustered look and ask, "Liv, are you ok?"

"Um yeah, just had a rough night's sleep."

"Obviously you didn't dream of me," Peter chuckles with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ha Ha! Guess I didn't. Maybe you should have given me that advice before I fell asleep. So silly," Olivia says attempting to joke along with him and failing miserably.

Peter stares at her for awhile with an inquiring look.

Sensing his ever intense gaze on her she feels sensations in places she knows she shouldn't be.

Ignoring him, Olivia takes a deep swallow before putting the car in gear and pulling off.

_Something's bothering Olivia. _Peter muses. _I hope it doesn't have to do with last night. Maybe I should've woken her up instead of putting her to bed. She might've been freaked out this morning._

"Liv, did I do something wrong?" He curiously ask.

"No! Of course not," she answers quickly, "I actually wanted to apologize for falling asleep on you last night,"

_And for having a sex dream about you… _

Peter notices Olivia gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Sweetheart you have nothing to apologize for," he tells her patting her reassuringly on the thigh.

"Ah," Olivia gasp as the feel of his hand on her. She can feel herself immediately blushing.

_Damn. This is the last thing I need. _She quickly glances over at Peter. _Why the hell is he smiling?_

Peter smirks at the effect his touch has been having on Olivia lately. It makes him think that his feelings aren't so one sided.

Wishing he could keep his hand there, but knowing he shouldn't, Peter reluctantly removes it. He watches as Olivia continues to chew on her lip.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can tell me anything right? If you need to talk to me about something bothering you or anything…you can tell me. I'm always here."

Olivia can feel that intense gaze on her again.

"I know that Peter. I really have nothing to tell." She immediately feels guilty because she knows that's not completely true and she's sure he knows it too.

_I refuse to make our relationship awkward over my confusing feelings for him. Especially when I'm too scared to delve deeper into why I'm even having them. _

Peter nods his head choosing to let the issue go for now.

_Something's happened between last night and this morning that's really eating at Olivia. Does it have to do with John? God I hope now! I couldn't survive Olivia being with him or any guy for that matter. Not when I want and need her to be with me… _

* * *

Cabin: Location Unknown

"Julian do you think they've found the van yet?" Cesar Dimarria curiously ask his brother.

"Eh, who the hell cares. There's nothing in there that can tie us to anything," Stalatto answers.

"Are we finally going to hit the Pentagon, or…or the White House? Or at least the F.B.I. building? I want justice for what the government has done to me. Justice equals taking down the country! You said that's your goal too," Dimarria reminds him.

_Delusional bastard. The government didn't do a damn thing to ya. _Stalatto thinks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But Cesar we need to do some more testing. How are we going to avenge what the government did to you if we can't get this chemical to disperse on a larger scale?" Stalatto questions him with a roll of his eyes.

"I guess you're right Julian."

"If only I were the brilliant one then I could do all this shit by myself," Stalatto grumbles.

"What did you say?" Dimarria ask.

"Nothin', I didn't say nothin'."

_As soon as this par…parci…parla…whatever is perfected, I'm going to sell it as a modern day biological weapon for millions of dollars. Who needs guns when you can have this shit? There's money in this and I'm getting' it all. And Cesar, _Stalatto looks over at his brother_, justice for me will be sending your crazy ass back to the nuthouse. _

"I'm headin' out to have a smoke. You get back to work. The sooner this is perfected the sooner you'll get your justice brother," Stalatto easily lies as he walks out the door.

* * *

Location of the Black Van

Walter, Olivia, and Peter are examining the black van that has been abandoned on a dirt road that stretches into the woods.

"They had to practically be living in this van when you take into account the amount of junk in here," Peter says as he sorts through beer cans, soda cans, and smelly old food containers.

"Even if they were living out of here, there's no way they could've been testing parlithium or anything else in here. They have to be working out of some type of lab," Olivia states with disgust as she tosses aside scores of dirty magazines.

"Quite right Agent Dunham. They would need some kind of lab or even a make shift one to do any experimenting and there's no signs of that here. Nothing, but junk in here. I'll swab these cans though and test them back at the lab for DNA," Walter says.

Olivia nods her head. "Alright Walter."

Olivia takes off her gloves and walks over to Agent Jessop.

"Has anything been found in the surrounding area?"

"Nothing. This road simply leads into a wall of trees and so far there are no signs of buildings or camp sites," Agent Jessop answers.

"Well, lets expand our search," Olivia orders with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Lab

"Look they've made a mistake before and they'll make one again. Criminals always make mistakes when they start to get cocky."

Olivia raises an eyebrow at Peter.

"Well, except for me of course."

"I just don't have the patience to wait until they do," Olivia irritably tells him.

"There was nothing more at the Stalatto house?" Astrid ask.

"No, the neighbors are still saying they haven't seen him or his brother and I believe them because the house is in the same condition it was when we first searched it," Olivia answers.

"You know what? Walter and Astrid keep working on the DNA. Peter lets go over these case files again and see if there's something we've missed," she tells them.

"As soon as this case is closed I'm escaping to Rachel's," Olivia says more to herself before getting to work.

* * *

Lab 6:30pm

Olivia gathers up a bunch of files as she prepares to leave for the evening.

"Liv, don't spend all night looking over these files," Peter firmly instructs her.

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"I know how you are. I'm serious Liv, make sure you get some sleep…ok?"

"Don't worry I will Peter."

"_Peeeeter!"_ Olivia suddenly remembers calling his name out this morning.

Feeling herself starting to blush again, she quickly turns away from Peter and says a quick "Goodbye" to Walter and Astrid.

Peter watches Olivia walk out knowing she won't listen to him. He has to smile at her stubbornness.

"Astrid could you take Walter home for me?" Peter ask.

"Sure, no problem," Astrid answers.

"Thanks."

* * *

Gilligan's Bar

Peter is at the bar having a drink and trying hard to figure out what could be bothering Olivia.

_Maybe she'll tell me when she's ready. I have a strong feeling it involves me. Whether that's a good thing or not has yet to been revealed. _

Peter is enjoying his whiskey when he's caught off guard by a familiar voice…

"Well, Well, Well, of all the people for me to run into…it's you. I guess congratulations are in order by now."

Peter turns to see John sitting next to him with his right arm out stretched and hand open as if he's expecting a handshake.

"Isn't this a wonderful surprise," Peter sarcastically responds, completely ignoring Johns out stretched hand.

"What, no handshake between two friends? I just wanted to congratulate you on accomplishing you mission."

"Mission? What exactly was my mission John?"

"You've successfully broken Olivia and me up. You beat me," John answers. His voice full of resentment.

Peter can't help but laugh.

"You did what you set out to do and topped everything I did. You've won your prize. I sensed it was only a matter of time."

"Oh that's right you saw the writing on the wall and it said 'Peter,'" he chuckles, "I hate to disappoint you and ruin your conspiracy idea, but Liv and I are not together."

"Sunrise picnic not work?" John ask mockingly.

Peter looks John in the eyes.

"You really are a piece of work. Instead of focusing all your attention on me and what I was doing you should've been focusing on the beautiful woman you got to hold at night," Peter says with envy.

"I was never trying to out do you. I don't give a damn about you. Everything I do for Olivia comes from my caring about her,"

_And my being completely in love with her. _

"All I want is for Liv to be happy. If that means having sunrise picnics every morning…I'll do it because I care about that much about her."

John looks down into his drink having no comeback to what Peter has said.

"If you ever find yourself with another special woman John, I suggest you put your damn ego and conspiracy theories aside and give her the love, respect, and attention she deserves. If you choose not to then you can just get use to being alone." With that Peter downs the rest of his whiskey and leaves.

**Thanks a ton for reading! There's only a couple more chapters left...unless something changes bc at the start of this I actually thought it was only going to be a couple of chapters altogether...oh well :) I hope everyone has I fantastic New Year!**


	7. Tell Me

**Happy 2013 Everyone! I hope it's an amazing year for all of you!**

Olivia is reluctantly driving to the lab to see about the DNA test results. Normally she loves the chance to escape to the lab, but this is not one of those times.

_How can I face Peter again after having another dream? This one was even MORE intense than the last one. I don't know why this is happening, but I have to admit it was a damn good dream. _

Olivia eases to a stop at a light. While waiting for the light to change, Olivia allows herself to think back over parts of the dream…

_Oh the way his hands felt on my ass when he lifted me up…The smell of whiskey on his breath and the taste of it on his tongue…Ah…him fiercely rubbing my arousal as he thrust deep inside me…It was just so- _

HONK! HONK! HONK! BEEEEP!

"Shit." Olivia says as her eyes pop open. She hears people continuing to honk their horns and when she looks in the rearview mirror she can tell the man behind her is cursing. More than likely at her. She looks up at the light and realizes why everyone is annoyed…it had turned green. She quickly puts her foot on the gas. Olivia swears she heard someone shout, "It's about time lady!"

_Damnit how am I supposed to function normally around Peter? I'm going to have to make this one super quick visit. Get results and leave! _

* * *

Lab

Olivia cautiously walks in the door to the lab as if she's not sure what to expect. She carefully looks around and spots Peter raising his eyebrows at her curious behavior.

_Act normal and yet avoid Peter._

Olivia tries hard not to look his way again, but she can't help a quick glance. Her reaction to him is a surprise to her. She feels disappointment.

_My dreams of us will never be real._

Peter is watching Olivia closely and already has it in his mind to talk to her.

_Something is definitely up with her and I'm determined to figure out what it is. _

"Well, Hello Agent Dunham!" Walter says, greeting Olivia in his typical excited way.

"Hi Walter, Astrid…"

She pauses.

_I hope my voice doesn't crack or betray how anxious I am._

"Peter." She frowns at how it comes out.

_I said his name the same way my mom used to say my name right before she scolding me for bad behavior. _

Peter furrows his eyebrows.

_She's acting even odder today than she did yesterday. _

"So, I assume you're here about the DNA test results?" Astrid ask, cutting into both their thoughts.

"Um yeah. Have you got anything?" Olivia responds as she walks over to Astrid's computer.

She inwardly groans when she notices Peter approaching out the corner of her eyes.

_Oh great! Now I'm stuck between him and Astrid. _

Olivia knows she's not going to get out of lab without talking to Peter.

_He probably wants to continue where we left off yesterday. Oh, why didn't I just call for the results? _

Olivia already knows the answer. Despite fighting it all morning she actually wanted to see Peter…almost felt a need to even though she tried to convince herself otherwise. She knows her feelings for Peter have changed, but is too scared to truly acknowledge it.

"We did find Dimarria's DNA on a couple soda cans. We were able to get a match because his DNA was put in CODIS after being investigated for the terrorist threats," Astrid informs her.

"What about Stalatto?" Olivia ask.

"We found a different person's DNA on some of the beer cans, but we can't prove it's Stalatto's because his DNA is not in the database."

"At least we can place Dimarria in the van to go along with Mr. Nelson's account of the suspects driving a dark colored van and we already have Stalatto on the surveillance camera from inside of Harper's," Olivia concludes.

"Too bad there's no evidence to link them to the nightclub," Peter says, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah. Well, thanks guys. I have to get going. I'll keep you updated on the progress," Olivia tells them while giving Astrid a look that is advising her to _MOVE NOW._

Astrid replies "Ok" and quickly moves out of Olivia's way.

Peter rolls his eyes at Astrid for letting Olivia escape.

She simply shrugs and walks off to check on Walter.

Peter quickly navigates a couple counters before stopping in front of Olivia and blocking her way.

"Peter please move I have work to do." Olivia tries to side step him, but it doesn't work.

"Come on Peter! I'm not into playing this game," She irritably tells him.

"We need to talk Dunham."

"Ugh! Go ahead and say what you have to say so I can leave."

"Not out here. In the office," He tries to instruct her.

"No." Olivia states.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. If you can look me in the eyes…straight in the eyes for ten seconds I'll let you go, but if you can't we talk. In the office."

Olivia looks over at Walter and Astrid for help, but they quickly pretend to be concentrating on some work.

"I'm waiting," Peter teases knowing she can't do it.

"Alright. Fine." Olivia grumbles. "We can talk."

Peter takes her hand and pulls her towards the office, "Come on sweetheart."

Olivia glares over at Walter and Astrid as they struggle to contain their giggles.

"Astrid, do you think my son and Agent Dunham will finally be together? Do you think I'll have some grandchildren soon? I would very much like that!" Walter exclaims.

"Um Walter, one step at a time, but to answer your first question…I'm not sure if that will happen. Olivia can be really stubborn."

Walter nods his head in agreement.

* * *

Lab Office

"So spill it Dunham." Peter demands as he leans against the desk.

"Spill what?" Olivia ask looking down at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really Liv? You're going to go this route? Pretending you don't know what I'm talking about is not going to get you out of this," He informs her.

"You know…I could walk right out of this office," Olivia says while pointing to the unguarded door.

"Yeah, but you won't," he says with a cocky grin.

_I'm just not ready to get into this right now. I don't want to ruin our friendship over feelings that I'm having. He would never feel the same way. He'd probably laugh in my face or worse just stare at me with a stupid grin on his face if I tell him what's been going on. Hell, he could even be seeing somebody. Though I'm sure he would've told me, but why the hell should I care? I'm better off alone anyways._

Olivia is surprised when she feels her eyes starting to tear up.

_Damnit don't tell me I'm going to make a fool out of myself by crying. Olivia Dunham does not cry. _

Peter stares at Olivia as she chews on her bottom lip clearly lost in thought.

"Olivia? Olivia? Oh-Liv-Vi-Ah."

She glances up at him meeting his eyes for the first time. Peter is taken aback by the look on his face.

_Why does she look so heartbroken? _

Peter immediately goes over to Olivia and pulls her into his arms.

"Liv, sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong."

Olivia shakes her head.

"Come on Liv…I'm really worried about you," He says while tightening his embrace.

_I just can't let these feelings keep getting stronger. It'll only cause problems between us and I can't lose Peter. _

Olivia backs out of his embrace despite Peter attempts to hold on to her.

"I'm fine." She chokes out.

She takes a deep breath before continuing, "I just haven't been sleeping well. I think it's the case, but I'm fine. Really."

Peter frowns feeling both hurt and a little angry that Olivia won't confide in him.

"Clearly you're not fine Olivia. Something's changed between us. Good or Bad…that depends, but don't think I haven't noticed how your body responds to me when I touch you whether it's consciously or not. And I'm not going to lie Dunham…I like it," He says with a slight smirk on his face.

"When I hug you or hold you in my arms I can feel you completely relax. All of that tension and pressure you feel from carrying the world on your shoulders simply disappears. We've always been so comfortable around each other, but now you can barely look at me, you seem uncomfortable around me, and you've hardly talked to me the last couple of days," He gives her a knowing look.

"Now I have some ideas as to what might be going on, but I want you to tell me what's bothering you Olivia. How do you feel things have changed between us?" He curiously ask while staring at her with his intense blue eyes.

_Usually I love that Peter knows me so well. It's really a great thing…except for right now!_ Olivia thinks.

"Um, Well, Peter you've basically been my best friend. We've gotten really close over the last few months and I have noticed things too…?" She says more like a question than a statement. She looks around not quite sure where to go from there.

_I hate to lie to Peter, but I need to do this. I just can't risk scaring him off. He might be able to go on fine without me, but I know I would not be fine without him. _

"What might've changed is-"

Olivia stops when she hears her phone's generic ringtone.

_I've never been so happy to hear that sound than I am right now. Regardless of what the person on the other line says, I'm going to treat it as an emergency and get the hell out of here. _

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, I'm officer Malcolm Jennings and I believe I have a man here who may have some information related to you current case regarding the nightclub and convenience store."

"Really? That's great! Bring him to FBI Headquaters and I'll meet you there." Olivia says excitedly before hanging up the phone.

She immediately leaves the office.

"Hey, there may be another witness for our case," She shouts as she runs out of the lab.

"Yipee," Peter grumbles sarcastically as he walks out of the office.

"I take it you didn't get very far son?" Walter ask though he already knows the answer.

"Nope. I thought maybe…but we really didn't get anywhere at all," Peter frustratingly tells him.

"Did you tell her you LOVE her?" Walter ask next.

"Walter can we talk about this later," Peter ask while glancing over at Astrid.

"Peter I already know everything," Astrid informs him.

Peter glares at his father.

"And no, your father didn't tell me. It's obvious to everyone, but you and Olivia how you feel about each other."

"So son did you tell her?" Walter tries his question again.

"No." Peter begrudgingly answers.

"Why don't you tell her?" Astrid curiously ask.

"Because I want her to tell me first," He answers firmly.

"Oh Peter, that's very childish of you!" Walter admonishes.

"Olivia tends to hold all of her emotions inside. I don't want to tell her how I feel and risk her shutting down on me. I just want her to open up to eliminate that," He tries to explain.

"You of all people Peter, should know that sometimes you just gotta take a risk," Astrid tells him, "You can't play it safe…especially when it comes to Olivia Dunham."

* * *

Interrogation Room

"Hi, Mr. Scott I'm Agent Dunham," Olivia reaches out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, you can call me Ben."

"Alright…Ben, I hear you may have some information regarding a case I'm currently working."

"That's what I've been told," Mr. Scott replies.

"Can you tell me what you told Officer Jennings?"

"Well, I have this cabin out in the woods that I hardly ever use, but I keep it," He lowers his voice, "because it gives me a place to hide from the women of my household. You see I have a wife and five girls," He groans.

Olivia fights the urge to laugh and instead gives him an understanding smile.

"Well, I was headin' out to the cabin late this afternoon. I hadn't been out there in a couple of weeks, So I was shocked when I reached the cabin and found smoke coming out of the chimney and lights on. Not knowing what kind of people were in there and without having a weapon to defend myself I snuck over to one of the windows," He pauses.

"Go ahead Ben," Olivia encourages.

"I overheard a couple of voices talking. One said 'We're gonna hit that Wal-Mart tonight.' The other said 'This is the last test before we get to the real business, right?' And the first guy responded 'It will be if everything goes as planned.'"

"Did you look in the window at all?" Olivia ask.

"One time and it was strange. They turned my cabin into some kind of science room. I didn't recognize everything, but I did see lots of test tubes, Bunsen burners, and beakers," He looks at Olivia with a confused expression, "How did they find my cabin anyway?"

"I can't answer that yet. You're sure they said it was going to be tonight?"

"Yep. At the local Wal-Mart."

"Thanks Ben for your help. I'll have Officer Jennings take you home and I'll let you know when it's ok to use your cabin again."

Olivia shakes his hand again and exits the room.

"We have the directions to the cabin from Officer Jennings," Agent Francis tells her.

"Ok, I'm going to inform Broyles of what's going on. We're going to need agents at the store and at the cabin."

After briefing Broyles, he gathers agents together to instruct them. "…I want agents on the outside and inside of that Wal-Mart looking out for our suspects. Be prepared to evacuate shoppers and workers if needed."

"Sir, Agent Francis' and Jessop's teams are going to head out to the cabin with me."

"Ok, keep me informed Agent Dunham." Broyles tells her before walking away.

Olivia pulls out her cell phone before they head out to call Astrid. When Astrid picks up she gives her the directions and quickly instructs her to bring Walter and Peter to the scene, "…We're going to need to have Walter look at the lab, but wait with the agents at the edge of the woods until I give you the 'ok' that it's clear."

* * *

Mr. Scott's Cabin

Olivia and Agent Francis are on either side of the front door with agents stationed at the windows. They can hear voices inside the cabin.

"On your count Olivia," Agent Francis tells her.

"Alright. 3...2...1...GO!" She says as she kicks in the door.

"FBI don't move!"

Olivia spots Stalatto reaching for a gun and shoots him in the hand.

He howls in pain while bending over and holding his hand close to his body.

"I told you not to move dumbass."

_The bust went down pretty smoothly. _Olivia thinks on her way home.

_Stalatto might not have talked, but his brother sang like a canary. _Olivia smiles. _Thank goodness we have the witness accounts and the video footage to keep both of them locked up and even more thanks that I have a four day weekend! _

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia enters her apartment and quickly plops down on the couch. She just lays there relaxing until she hears her cell phone going off.

_I'm turning your ass off for the weekend. _

She gets her phone from her bag and notices that she has a text from Peter,

_Hey Liv, can we get together this weekend? _

Olivia thinks for a second before replying,

_Maybe late this weekend. I'm hoping to spend a day or 2 with Rachel and Ella. _

Peter immediately replies back,

_Ok. Just let me know. Have fun at Rach's. Drive safely, make sure to eat, and try to get some sleep this weekend!_

"He always cares…" Olivia says softly.

She hits speed dial for Rachel. After a couple of rings she glances at the time.

_I hope she's still up._

Olivia's relieved when Rachel answers.

"Hey Liv! How are you?"

"Tired." She responds. "I was wondering if I could come up tomorrow and stay for a day or two?"

"Of course sis. Ella will be so excited to meet her Aunt Liv for the first time. Plus Greg will be away this weekend so it will be just the three of us," Rachel excitedly tells her.

"Alright! Well, I'll call you before I leave tomorrow."

"Ok Liv! I can't wait!"

"I can't either Rach! I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia says before hanging up.

_If there's anyone I can talk to about Peter and I…it's Rachel._

**This was supposed to be the second to last chapter, but as it turned out there's actually 2 more after this one. I think it's written in stone this time. **

**Thanks so much for reading :)**


	8. Pass You By

**Hello again! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! I mention a song in here that is a really awesome song at least I think so :)**

Rachel's House

Olivia steps out of her car and takes a deep breath of fresh air.

_Damn it feel good to be out of Boston and without a case. _

She quickly grabs her bag and walks up to Rachel's front door and knocks. Not even three seconds later the door flies open.

"Li-" Rachel frowns as she takes in Olivia's pale complexion, thin form, and bags under her eyes.

"You look horrible."

"Thanks, great way to welcome your sister whom you haven't see in over a month!" She frowns back at Rachel.

"I didn't mean it that way…well, I guess it did, but I think this weekend will fix you right up! Now come in!" Rachel urges.

"Let me show you where the guest room is."

"I know where it is," Olivia says curtly.

"Oh Liv get over it already."

Olivia puts her bag down on the guest room bed and is about to open it when Rachel grabs one of her hands and yanks her out of the room.

"Ow Rach!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited for you to meet Ella."

Olivia can't help, but smile at that.

Rachel gently pulls her sister over to the crib in the nursery.

"Oh Rachel, she's so tiny and beautiful."

"Greg says she looks like me, but I think it's way too early to tell that kinda thing."

Olivia just stares down at the baby.

"Well go ahead and pick her up Liv. I swear she's not going to break," She tells her with laughter in her voice.

"I know that," Olivia giggles, "It's just I haven't held a baby in so long and this isn't just any baby, this is my niece!"

Olivia holds the baby tightly to her.

"Hi Ella, I'm your Aunt Liv. You're going to learn all the important things in life from me. I'll be your role model." She smirks over at Rachel

Rachel rolls her eyes and pretends to choke.

"Rach, where's that blue and black stripped tie that I like?" Greg ask from the doorway.

"I believe it's still in the laundry basket."

"Thanks babe and Welcome Olivia."

"Thanks Greg."

Olivia waits for Greg to leave the room before saying, "I thought it was just going to be the three of us."

"Oh it is. He's just staying for a few extra hours so that you and I can have lunch and a spa day. My treat!" Rachel excitedly tells her.

"That's really not necessary."

"Oh Come on Liv. When I visit you, you always take care of me. It's my turn now," She says with a small smile on her face that grows when she hears,

"Alright Rachel."

"Great! We'll leave here in about a half hour…Ok?"

"That's fine."

"Are you going to unpack your things?"

"I'll do it later. I want to spend some one on one time with Ella."

"Alright. I'll be down the hall getting ready. Please don't brainwash my kid into joining the FBI and becoming an agent."

Olivia rolls her eyes as Rachel leaves the room.

Olivia looks around the princess-styled room and notices a large handmade wooden sign that says "Princess Ella."

"This is definitely your mom's doing," Olivia giggles.

She takes a seat in a rocking chair in the back corner of the room.

"You really are beautiful Ella." Olivia gives Ella her pointer finger to hold onto.

"That's some grip you got there sweetie. Please let circulation return to Aunt Liv's finger."

Instead Ella tries to pull Olivia's finger towards her mouth.

"You know Ella, I'm not surprised that your mother is the first to settle down, get married, and have a baby. I'm not and never have been anywhere close to those things."

Olivia furrows her eyebrows at Ella.

"I could always adopt, but I really don't want to raise a kid on my own. Though between Walter, Astrid, and Peter I'm sure I'd get some help. I would have to be careful of Walter because the last thing I'd need would be to have a 6month old baby trippin' off of LSD."

Ella makes a couple gurgling sounds.

"I'll take that as a sign that you agree with me."

Olivia rocks Ella in silence for a few minutes.

"You know who would make a great father…Peter. I'm sure you'll meet him at some point especially if your mom brings you to visit me in Boston. I don't think he would believe me if I told him, but I truly believe he would be a great father. I certainly wouldn't mind him as the father of my child."

Olivia looks down at Ella.

"I can see features on you that are both your mother's and your father's. You definitely have Greg's ears. Poor thing…"

Ella gives Olivia an involuntary smile.

"You timed that perfectly sweetie," She laughs.

"I would want my child to have Peter's eyes, my color hair, but with Peter's little curls."

Olivia smiles at Ella who seems to be regarding her Aunt with curiosity.

"I know…you're probably thinking I put a lot of thought into it, but I didn't."

Ella continues to regard Olivia as if she's hiding something.

"Alright. Maybe I thought about it a couple of times. Jeez, you really got some sharp looks. You'd probably do great in an interro-"

"Cut it right there Liv. I told you none of that FBI stuff," Rachel says as she comes over to get Ella.

Rachel gives Ella a couple kisses before giving her to Greg.

"Ok Liv, lets rock and roll sista…doesn't that sound cool…rock and roll sista?"

"Sure it does Rach," Olivia sarcastically answers.

"Whatever! I don't need your approval."

She hops in the car.

"We'll have lunch and then head to the spa," Rachel tells Olivia as she joins her in the car.

"Ok, lets get going then," Olivia says with unexpected excitement in her voice.

* * *

Heavenly Spa

"This is the best idea you have EVER had," Olivia tells Rachel while their getting their pedicure that followed a massage.

"And to think you weren't sure if you wanted to come," Rachel shakes her head at her.

"I know…I know."

"I gotta say Liv you already look loads better than you did a few hours ago."

"I feel better…"

Olivia hears her phone alerting her to a text.

"Oh damn, I forgot about turning that thing off."

"Would you like me to get that for you?" One of the nail technicians ask.

"Oh yes please. It's in that front pocket…right there…thank you," she says when the lady hands her the phone.

Olivia sees that it's a text from Peter.

_Hey Liv! I was just wondering if you are at Rachel's… _

Olivia replies,

_Yeah and guess what…I'm at a spa. I got a massage and now I'm getting a pedicure! _

Peter immediately responds

_WHO GAVE YOU THE MASSAGE: MALE OR FEMALE? _

Olivia laughs, earning her a curious look from her sister.

_Are you jealous Bishop? _

Peter

_No, of course not. Now answer the question. _

Olivia purposely waits a couple minutes before responding

_Female…so calm down! _

Peter

_I know you made me wait all that time on purpose Dunham! Always so cruel to me :(_

Olivia

_Suck it up Bishop! Now I'm going to get a manicure. TTYL _

Peter

_Ok, Sweetheart_

Olivia and Rachel are sitting a nail stations next to each other.

Olivia notices the look she's getting from Rachel.

"You know, your daughter gave me that same look a few hours ago…"

"Who were you texting?" Rachel ask while scrutinizing Olivia.

"Peter. You remember my partner. You met him a few times."

Rachel continues to stare at her.

"What?" Olivia ask.

"I'm just curious because you were grinning like the Cheshire cat back there," Rachel nods her head in the direction of the pedicure station.

Olivia shrugs.

"What were you texting about?"

"You are so nosy Rach. He was just joking about whether I got a massage from a male or female," Olivia couldn't help but laugh again.

"Have you gotten any text from John?" Rachel ask.

"Why would I get a text from John?"

Rachel furrows her eyebrows, "Maybe because he's your boyfriend."

The nail technicians look over at her as if a scandal is about erupt.

"I guess with the case I never got around to telling you that John and I broke up."

Rachel sadly looks at Olivia, "Oh no, What happened?"

"It's perfectly fine Rachel. I broke it off with him. He told me he loved me, but I didn't feel the same way. Plus he was paranoid about Peter and I's friendship. I'm glad it's over." Olivia gives her sister a smile.

"So what about Peter?" Rachel inquires.

Olivia looks around the room.

"We can talk about that later. Right now I want to hear how you're liking being a stay-at-home mom."

Olivia inwardly sighs with relief when Rachel starts talking about her experiences.

_Good…I definitely don't want to share my private life with all the people in this spa. _

* * *

Walter and Peter's House

Peter sat for a while smiling after his texting banter with Olivia.

_At first I was scared to tell her how I feel, but I agree with Astrid…that I need to take a risk. I can't wait for Olivia to get home. I'll text her tonight to see if she knows when she's coming back. Damn, I'm missing her like crazy and I just saw her last night… _

"What has you so happy son? Walter ask as he joins Peter in the living room.

"Well Walter, I'm just feeling good today and I think this weekend may turn out to be the best weekend of my life."

"Oh my! You are right son! I almost forgot!" Walter jumps up and down with excitement.

Peter completely confused ask, "What did you almost forget Walter?"

"There's a Scooby Doo marathon on this weekend! I just hope they don't show that Scrappy Doo. He's nothing but an annoying runt and he takes away from everyone else's performances."

"You do remember that it's a cartoon series…"

"Of course son," Walter frowns before breaking out into the Scooby Doo theme song while dancing around the room.

_Who needs TV when you have a Walter at home. _

* * *

Rachel's House

Late Evening

"Goodbye honey. Have a safe trip," Rachel tells Greg as he prepares to leave.

Greg leans down and passionately kisses Rachel. "Bye baby. I love you and give an extra kiss to Ella tonight for me."

"I will. Love you too!"

Greg kisses her one more time before leaving. Rachel waves until she can no longer see his tail lights.

Olivia sighs. She can't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling of loneliness and hopelessness. She also can't help the tinge of envy she feels over what her sister has in her life…fulfillment.

She looks down at baby Ella in her arms.

"Some things are just not meant to be for some people," Olivia softly tells her.

Rachel comes back into the living room.

"I've got the perfect movie for us to watch. It's a little older, but it's one we can both appreciate.

Olivia is about to protest when Rachel holds her hands up.

"No Liv, I got it right this time. You like cheesy horror movies and action-packed I gotta kick someone's ass every two seconds movies. While I like my sappy romance dramas and comedies. So what movie did I pick Liv?"

Olivia just stares at her blankly, "I have no idea."

"The Matrix Reloaded!" She excitedly reveals. "I get my romance and you get your kick assing along with the scary Smith guy."

"Why the second one and not the first one?" Olivia ask.

"Be-Cause there are more Neo and Trinity moments in the second one than in the first one."

Olivia almost expects a "Duh" to come out of Rachel's mouth.

"Ok, I'm really impressed with you movie picking skills this time."

"Now one of us doesn't have to suffer," She smiles, "Before I put it in I'm going to put Ella to sleep." Rachel gently takes Ella from Olivia and takes her back to the nursery.

Olivia immediately misses holding Ella in her arms.

* * *

25min into The Matrix Reloaded

Olivia and Rachel are enjoying their wine and popcorn when Olivia's phone goes off.

Rachel raises her eyebrows, "I thought you were turning it off."

"I decided to keep it on in case of an emergency."

_Or Peter _

Olivia smiles when it's the latter.

Peter

_I missed seeing you in your sexy black suit today Olivia. _

Olivia

_Ha! Ha! There's nothing sexy about my suits._

Peter

_When the suits are on you they are_

Rachel watches Olivia closely and notices her cheeks blushing.

Olivia

_Stop trying to suck up to me Bishop._

Peter

_I really do miss you Liv. When are you coming home?_

Olivia

_Not sure yet. Either tomorrow night or Sunday morning._

Peter

_Don't forget to call me about getting together. _

Walter and Peter's House

Peter is sitting on his bed anxiously awaiting a reply from Olivia. An immediate smile appears on his face when his phone alerts him to a text.

Olivia

_Don't worry I won't forget. It'll most likely be Sunday evening. _

Peter

_That works for me. _

Olivia

_Oh Peter, Ella is so beautiful! She had me thinking about being a mother. _

Peter

_You would be a great mother Liv. _

A couple minutes go by.

_I hope I didn't offend her in some way with that comment._

Olivia

_Weird. I was actually thinking the same thing about you as a father when I held her earlier._

Peter

_You thought of me as a father? _

Peter replies in disbelief.

Olivia

_Yeah. Well Rachel's giving me strange looks. I guess I better get back to watching the movie lol_

Peter

_Lol, ok. Make sure to get some sleep. Did you eat today?_

Olivia

_Yes I will and Yes I did…Momma. :)_

Peter

_Not funny! Goodnight Sweetheart._

Olivia

_Goodnight _

Rachel's House

Olivia puts her phone away.

"What?" She ask looking at Rachel.

"You were doing the 'Cheshire cat' thing again."

Olivia shrugs.

"Tell me what's going on between you and Peter. AND don't you dare play dumb with me. I know you too well for that," Rachel firmly tells her.

"Ok, calm down. I've been wanting to talk to you about it. Thing is I was in denial about it for a long time and now I'm just scared."

"In denial about what?" Rachel curiously ask.

"My feelings about Peter. I started to feel them while I was still with John and I tried hard to dismiss them," Olivia says as if pleading 'Not Guilty.'

"It's just I feel so wonderful around Peter. He knows me better than anyone! I can go to him about everything and anything," She pauses, "Well except this, but I can always count on him to be there for me. He always takes time to ask me how I'm doing and make sure I'm taking care of myself. Oh! And he actually listens when I talk and we never run out of things to talk about!"

"That's nice Liv, but that can't be all of it. You're feeling a little more than wonderful…" Rachel knowingly tells her.

"Yeah, even while I was dating John I would get these strong feelings and foreign sexual urges whenever Peter touched me. I mean he could just brush the tip of my pinkie finger and heat spread throughout my body…literally like a heat wave. I never experienced that with John. I just want to be around Peter all the time. I'm missing him right now and I just saw him yesterday! Yesterday!" Olivia emphasizes.

"Well, maybe John did have something to feel paranoid about," Rachel contemplates.

"I guess so," Olivia admits. "I'm not sure that Peter feels the same way…I'm not sure it's mutual. Oh and what's made everything worse are the sex dreams I've been having about him. They're insanely intense and I actually wake up feeling disappointed that it was just a dream. It will only ever be a dream," Olivia sadly says.

"You don't know that! From my point of view I can say that whenever you talked to me on the phone about John, you sounded 'blah' and you talked about him as if he was a homework assignment that you had to do…I mean literally do."

Olivia rolls her eyes as Rachel continues.

"But when you would mention Peter, you would sound the happiest I've ever heard you sound. You always had random stories about what Peter did or what the two of you did together. If sounded like everything you did was with Peter. Do you guys even have other friends?"

"Yessss." Olivia answers.

"Well, their probably suffering from severe neglect," Rachel informs her.

"What you're describing Liv reminds me of how I felt about Greg and still do feel even after two years of marriage," Rachel smiles thankfully.

"I knew John wasn't the one for you from your phone calls and the few times I met him."

"Why didn't you say something?' Olivia incredulously ask.

"Something's you have to find out for yourself. I knew you'd figure it out someday. Just took you a little longer than I thought, but then again you always were a little slow," Rachel giggles. "OUCH Liv!," Rachel shouts after Olivia pinches her as hard as she can,  
"I was just kidding. Jeez."

"The problem I have now is that I think I'm in love with Peter. Actually I know I am. I want to tell him, but I don't want to risk losing our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. If our friendship ended I wouldn't know what to do. There's no way I could go through my life without him in it."

"Aww Liv," Rachel reaches for her sister's hand, "How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

"There's no way he could. I'm not his type. He just sees me as a friend and the strong feelings I have for him are making it hard for me to be around him. Especially since he always touches me, gives me hugs, and holds me…"

Rachel just stares at Olivia.

"Liv can I see the text messages between the two of you?" Rachel ask.

"Um sure. Why?" Olivia ask back as she hands over her phone.

Rachel ignores her question and looks through the texts.

"Does Peter keep track of everyone's health?"

"I don't know," Olivia answers, not sure where this is leading.

"Does he tell everyone that they look sexy or that he misses them?"

"Maybe," Olivia answers though she highly doubts it.

"Does he call everyone sweetheart? Hug them? Hold them? Spend almost all his time with them?" Rachel keeps the questions coming.

"Does he-"

"I get it…OK! Just stop!" Olivia rubs her temples.

"I'm thinking it's pretty mutual Liv. He's probably scared to tell you. One of you needs to let it out soon and I think it should be you Olivia."

Olivia gives her a quizzical look.

"Liv you have always struggled to tell people how you feel or 'let them in.' You keep so much inside because you're always fearing the worst. It's like you feel you don't deserve to be happy. I know life was tough after mom died and we were left with that bastard," Rachel refused to refer to him as any kind of father.

"And I know you still have that scared, insecure, hurt little girl inside of you, but it's time to let some healing begin. I think Peter is the best thing that has ever happened to you and from what you've told me I'm confident that Peter's never going to leave your side. I know this may seem cheesy, but there's a song I think you should listen to."

Olivia raises her eyebrows at Rachel.

"It's called 'Pass You By' bye Boyz II Men. I think you'll be able to identify with what the song is saying. I'm not going to make you promise me that you'll talk to Peter, but I really do want you to listen to this song."

Olivia lets all of what Rachel has said sink in a little.

"Ok Rach."

"Now give me a hug so we can return to our romantic kick your ass every two seconds movie."

Olivia laughs and pulls her sister into a big hug.

* * *

Olivia's in bed holding Rachel's ipod in her hands. She slowly puts the ear plugs in and turns it on not knowing what to expect. She searches for Boyz II Men and then scrolls through the song list until she reaches "Pass You By."

Olivia is captured from the start. She listens closely to the lyrics absorbing them. She hears them through her ears, but takes them into her heart.

When the song ends Olivia realizes she's crying. She doesn't bother to wipe away the tears. She instead views each tear as helping her to release some of her fears, insecurities, and pain from years ago till now.

When Liv's eyes are dried of tears, she closes them and easily falls asleep with the words "Don't let real love pass you by" floating through her dreams.

**Thanks again for reading! One more chapter to go! Have a good weekend everyone :)**

**Warning ahead of time...next chapter is rated M.**


	9. Confessions

**So here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy :)**

Rachel's House

Sunday 5pm

Olivia is spending a few more minutes with Ella before leaving to go home. She planned to leave this morning, but couldn't resist spending a little more time with her sister and her baby.

"I'll be fussing at your mom if she doesn't bring you to visit me soon," Olivia tells Ella, "If I could I would take you with me because now that I've met you, I really don't want to let you go."

"Yeah, you're saying that now Liv," Rachel says from the doorway, "Because little miss Ella here has been showing off for you by not having one of horrendous crying fits."

"That's because she knows there's no need for that with her Aunt Liv around to cater to her every need," Olivia tickles Ella under her chin earning her a lopsided smile.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Oh please. Wait till you have your own…then you'll understand what it's like."

Olivia sadly looks at Ella, "I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that."

"Don't say that Liv," Rachel scolds, "You don't know what's in store for you. Hell you and Peter could get together and have a child. You just never know."

"Sure, just wait till you hear my sobbing on the phone tonight after hearing he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"So you're going to tell him?" Rachel happily ask.

"Yeah, even though I have so much to lose…"

"Liv you are so positive when it comes to everyone else, but yourself. You really need to change that. Everything will work out…I just know it," Rachel confidently tells her.

Olivia snorts, "That's what everyone says. Anyways, back to you angel," Olivia says cheerfulness apparent in her voice when she talks to Ella, "I absolutely love you! I'm going to miss you so much. I'm shocked that you're mom was finally right about something…you are the most beautiful baby ever," With that Olivia places several kisses on Ella's tiny face before placing her in her crib.

She reluctantly leaves the room.

"I promise you'll see her soon!" Rachel says.

"I know. Though I'll have the FBI on your ass just in case."

Rachel laughs.

"It really was nice seeing you Liv."

"Same here Rach." Olivia embraces her sister in a hug.

"I'll call you when I get home," She says as she steps out the door.

"Ok, have a safe trip which means 'watch that lead foot of yours'!"

"Oh shut up Rachel!" Olivia laughs as she get into her car.

She waves goodbye to her sister as she pulls away.

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

6:30pm

"…Yes…I know…I will…Thank you…I'm hanging up…Goodbye!" Olivia sighs with relief at finally being off the phone with Rachel.

She sits at her kitchen table with her phone in her hand trying to work up the nerve to call Peter.

_This is something I need to do. I feel I'm risking so much, but if I don't then I'll never know if Peter and I could be something more. I can't let this opportunity slip by. Though I can't help, but have major doubt about this. _

* * *

Walter and Peter's House

6:45

Peter is sitting on the living room couch with his cell phone tightly in his hand.

"Peter are you ok?" Astrid ask. She takes a break from the game Walter and her are playing.

"Yeah. And thanks Astrid for having this game night with Walter…I owe you big time!"

"Yes you do!" Astrid laughs.

Walter loudly clears his throat. "Come on Aspen it's your turn!"

_I know she said she'd call this evening. I've been waiting all day for this call. Maybe I should call her… _

As soon as the thought crosses his mind his phone starts ringing.

"Hello," He eagerly answers.

"Um yeah, Peter…did you still want to get together? I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but I stayed at Rachel's longer than I expected to," Olivia says.

"That's fine Liv and yeah I still want to get together,"

_Need to… _

"Is my place fine?" Olivia ask.

Peter hears the anxiousness in her voice.

"That works. I'll be over in a few."

"Ok," Olivia says before hanging up.

"Are you going to meet Agent Dunham son?" Walter inquires.

"Yes Walter. Don't worry if I'm back late. If you need something call me or Astrid," Peter looks over at Astrid to make sure that's ok.

She gives him a reassuring smile.

"Good Luck," She wishes him.

"Thanks," He says as he grabs his coat and rushes out the door.

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

7:05pm

Olivia has just finished downing her second shot of whiskey when there's a knock at the door.

As she approaches the door she tries hard to keep her breathing even.

"Hi Peter," Olivia greets him with an awkward wave of her hand when she opens the door.

"Hi Liv."

Olivia quickly steps aside to let him in.

"Did you want something to eat," she ask while he hangs up his coat.

"Um no, I already ate," _Besides I'm feeling too nauseous anyway_, "But if you need to have dinner or whatever that's fine."

"No, I ate at Rachel's," Olivia says.

Peter nods still standing by the door.

"You can sit down Peter…"

"Oh right." He pauses as he approaches the couch.

_Should I sit in a chair off to the side or sit on the couch and hope she joins me? _

He chooses to sit on the couch.

Olivia walks over to join him and pauses as the same question runs through her mind.

_Do I sit away from Peter or do I join him? Ironically I'm thinking It'll be easier to tell him what I need to if I'm closer to him. _

Olivia chooses to join Peter on the couch. Though she still tries to have a good amount of space between them by placing her self against the arm of the couch.

"So how's Rachel?" Peter ask to help get a conversation going.

Olivia feeling relieved with this topic of conversation smiles and tells him, "Oh she's doing great and I had such a wonderful time. Ella is so precious. She's the reason why I stayed a little longer."

"I hope I get to meet her sometime."

"I'm sure you will," _If I don't scare you off with my confession. _"I told Rachel I'll have the FBI on her ass if I don't get to see Ella soon."

Peter laughs and Olivia joins him.

Their short laughter is followed by an anxiety filled silence.

_I guess now or never as they say…_ Olivia tells herself.

"Listen Peter,"

"Look Olivia,"

They both smile at their blurting out simultaneously.

"Ladies first Liv."

_What she's has to say is probably no comparison for what I have to say. _

"Um ok…" Olivia takes a deep breath, "I just want to say beforehand that regardless of what I tell you…I hope you'll stay in Boston and that we can still be friends."

_Well, Anything that starts out like that can't be good_. Peter worries.

Olivia looks down at her hands.

"Remember a few days ago when you asked what changed between the two of us? You were wondering what was wrong with me."

She glances up to see Peter nod his head before returning her gaze to her hands.

"I don't even know where to start. It was all so confusing at first and I was in denial and then the dreams started and…"

Peter looks at her completely confused.

"Sorry," Olivia nervously says, "This is hard for me to tell you."

He frowns but says, "It's ok Liv…take your time."

"What changed is my feelings for you. Even before John and I broke up I started to feel differently towards you. I was struggling with trying to be your typical friend despite all these feelings I had. I mean every time you touched me I felt like a spark was lit…instant heat. I tried to ignore it and rationalize it, but I couldn't. I felt kind of guilty that I was having these reactions to you while I was still dating John."

Olivia glances up again and is greeted by Peter's intense gaze on her.

"Well after I broke up with John I still tried to ignore those feelings, but they just kept getting stronger every time I was around you. I was acting weird because I was having a hard time being around you while I was experiencing all of this especially after the dreams I started having."

"Liv…" Peter tries to interrupt.

Olivia stops him, "No, just let me get the rest of this out before you give me the bad news. I really need you to understand what was going on."

When he doesn't say anything she continues, "I was having these intense dreams about the two of us being together and when I would wake up I found myself feeling disappointed that they weren't real. I felt the same way when I would see you because I realized that they would never be real…you and I would never happen," Olivia tries to hold herself together.

"It took me a while to admit it to myself and I've been so scared to tell you because I don't want our friendship to end, but I love you Peter."

Tears start to fall down Olivia's cheeks when she sees the look of disbelief on Peter's face.

_Damn…I ruined everything. _

"Liv, honey come here" Peter says holding his arms out for her.

She doesn't think twice before she moves into his arms.

_I can't believe she told me she loves me…This is all I've wanted for so long…I can't believe it the woman I'm holding loves me…_

Olivia cuts into his thoughts.

"I know I'm crying, but I'm fine…really. I can handle whatever you have to say as long as you tell me you're not leaving."

Peter places a finger under Olivia's chin to get her to look at him.

"Olivia I would never leave you. All I've wanted for months now is to be with you."

Olivia pulls slightly out of his embrace.

"You mean you like me?"

"Like you?" Peter can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips, "Sweetheart I'm completely in love with you."

Olivia stares at him wide-eyed, but before she can say anything Peter takes her face in his hands and kisses her. Olivia doesn't hesitate to give into his kiss. And when he runs his tongue a long her bottom lip in a need to kiss her deeply Olivia opens her mouth to him. He moans at the feel of her tongue moving against his own.

He can feel himself getting hard.

Peter's hands find their way into Olivia's hair as she wraps her arms around his neck trying to pull him even closer to her.

Peter's harden length is straining against his pants and he's becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

He breaks away from kissing Olivia. Both of them fighting for oxygen.

When Peter gets his breathing somewhat under control he places his forehead against Olivia's. His thumbs rubbing small circles on her cheeks.

"Oh Liv I want this to go so much further. I mean I desperately want to make love to you, but I completely understand if you want to wait. I'll wait as long as you want me to."

Olivia glances down at the obvious bulge in his pants and raises her eyebrows, "Are you sure about that?"

"I know…I know, but as long as you let me have a long cold shower before I leave I'll be somewhat ok," He tells her with a slight grin.

"Peter I've been having dreams about making love to you for a while, believe me I don't want to wait."

She captures his lips with hers, immediately welcoming his tongue into her mouth.

Both wanting and needing more of one another, they break away from kissing only when removing an article of clothing requires it.

It's not long before all their clothing finds it's way onto the living room floor.

Peter begins placing kisses down Olivia's neck.

Olivia breathlessly ask him, "Can we continue this in the bedroom."

She chuckles when she hears Peter's impatient groan. It quickly ends when he throws her over his shoulder.

"PETER!" Olivia objects. He ignores her and rushes her off to the bedroom where he gently lays Olivia down on the bed and covers her body with his own.

He places a couple soft kisses on her lips before making his way down her jaw line to her neck placing several more kisses in between sucking on her pulse point. Olivia moans her approval. He continues along her clavicle and down to the valley of her breasts. Peter takes her left breast in his hand, molding it while running his thumb around it's harden peck before taking her breast in his mouth.

"Ooh yes," Olivia moans out at the feel of his tongue flicking her nipple.

Peter pays equal attention to her right breast before continuing his journey down. He nips and places kisses over the expanse of her toned stomach.

Olivia raises herself up on her elbows and watches Peter place gentle kisses inside both of her thighs. She finds herself shivering with anticipation.

Peter looks up and stares into Olivia's eyes when he takes her clit into his mouth sucking on it gently.

"God oh god!" Olivia cries out as her elbows cave and her head falls back against the pillows.

Peter places his tongue inside of her getting his first taste of Olivia. He moans against her sending vibrations throughout her. He soon replaces his tongue with his fingers. Slowly sliding them in and out. Olivia grabs a hold of his hair while rocking her hips against Peter's hand.

He starts to stroke her inside faster and suck on her clit. He can feel Olivia's inner muscles contracting around his fingers as her grip on his hair tightens almost painfully.

"Peeeeter!" She cries out as she falls over the edge in complete bliss.

Peter kisses his way back up Olivia's body to her flushed face. "God Liv you taste so good."

They passionately exchange kisses. Olivia becoming even more turned on by the taste of herself on Peter's tongue.

Peter grazes the tip of his shaft against Olivia's opening.

"Honey I need to be inside you. Look at me Liv," Peter demands, "I want to look into your eyes as I bury myself inside of you."

Peter slowly enters Olivia his gaze never leaving hers. Both of them let out deep moans of pleasure at finally being connected in the most intimate way.

Once completely inside her, Peter stops to give her time to adjust before he starts to move inside of her.

Peter buries his face in the crook of Olivia's neck ravishing it as her arms and legs wrap around him. She digs her heels into his ass urging him to go harder…faster.

Peter complies.

Olivia bucks her hips meeting each of his thrust. They move in reckless abandon.

"Uh uuh…ooohhhh goooood!" Peter hears Olivia cry out as her muscles convulse around him. He watches her face in awe as she falls apart underneath him.

Peter thrust a couple more times before climaxing inside of Olivia. He collapses on top of her. Both of them trembling from the after affects of their lovemaking.

Not wanting to crush her under his weight, Peter rolls over gathering Olivia in his arms. She buries her face in his chest.

"Liv are you with me?" He ask in between breaths.

"In a few seconds," She replies trying to regain control of her faculties.

When her breathing returns to normal Olivia looks up at Peter, "I've never experienced that kind of intensity before…I've never trembled like this…"

"Me either Liv," Peter tells her as he runs his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. "Now I know the difference between sex and making love," He softly says as he places a kiss on her forehead.

Olivia despite fighting to stay awake lets out a big yawn.

"Go to sleep sweetheart," Peter tells her as she lays her head back down on his chest.

* * *

20min Later

Olivia begins to stir with a need to be with Peter again.

With Olivia's left leg wrapped around his right, Peter can feel her wetness on his upper thigh and it's driving him mad!

He feels Olivia brush her fingers over his arousal. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep moan.

"What me to take care of that?" She ask though she already knows the answer.

Olivia climbs on top of Peter and kisses him aggressively before grabbing him and lining him up with her opening. She slowly surrounds herself around him. Peter moans in pleasure at the feel of being inside of Olivia again.

She starts to move her hips in slow little circles.

"Oh Damn Liv," Peter says as he reaches up to take a hold of her breasts. He squeezes them and teases her nipples earning him pleasurable moans and sighs from Olivia.

Done with taking it slow, Olivia places her hands on Peter's chest and aggressively grinds her hips against him.

Peter is completely taken by surprise. "Holy shit…don't stop sweetheart!" Peter cries out as he tries to hold back on his release.

He gets a tight grasp on Olivia's hips and starts to thrust up against her. It's not long before he feels her tightening around him.

"Oh gooood Peeeter!" She screams out as she surrenders to her orgasm.

Peter thrust a few more times before crying out "Ooliviah" and climaxing deep inside her.

Olivia slumps over on top of Peter. He runs his fingers up and down her back as they both come down from the heights of passion.

After gaining control of herself again, Olivia rolls off of Peter. He quickly turns on his side and pulls her against him so that her back is against his front.

Peter nuzzles Olivia's neck, "I love you so much Liv."

Olivia turns in his arms to face him. She smiles, "I think I love you a lot more."

Peter chuckles and shakes his head, "Not possible sweetheart," he says followed by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Rarely sleeping for more than a half hour. Peter and Olivia find themselves making love throughout the night.

* * *

Sunrise

Olivia has her face buried in Peter's chest coming down from another orgasm.

"Ooh" Peter hears Olivia groan.

"Are you ok Liv?"

Olivia lets out a little laugh, "Yeah just a little sore. I've never made love all night before."

"Neither have I. I just can't get enough of you sweetheart. My appetite for you is insatiable," Peter informs her with a smirk.

"I can say the same about you! I guess when I finally remove myself from you and this bed I'll take a nice relaxing bath."

"Can I join you?"

Olivia looks at Peter taking in his mischievous grin, "I have a feeling that I won't have a relaxing time if I say yes to you."

"I promise to behave. Scout's honor."

"Again Peter, you're not a boy scout…I can't trust you, but I'll say yes anyway because I can't help it. Though if you don't behave…I'll get you back," Olivia says with a mischievous grin of her own.

"Oh I believe it now that I know how aggressive you can be," Peter says with a mock groan.

Olivia snorts and lays her head back down on his chest.

Peter wraps both his arms around her.

Several minutes of silence go by…

"Peter do you see us having a future together?" Olivia anxiously ask remembering how different her and John saw their future.

"Sweetheart I plan on being with you forever. I don't see having a future without you. And with the love we have for one another I don't see how anything or anyone could stand in the way of us having a future together. I love you," He strongly expresses.

"I love you too."

Olivia then lets out a content sigh before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Well that's it! Though I am thinking about doing a sequel around the same length exploring their actual relationship...don't know yet. Anywho thanks to everyone who has read this story...I appreciate it soo much. I know I'm not some brilliant writer, but I have fun writing these little fics regarding my fav couple :)**


End file.
